Através da Janela
by Mili Black
Summary: Drogas... Quando se entra nessa, dificilmente se sai com vida. Passei a deixar de ter fé há muito tempo... Só que apenas ela conseguiu me devolver a esperança. Conseguiu me devolver a fé que eu preisava para voltar a viver. /COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Através da Janela**

_Por Mili Black

* * *

_

1) O garoto sem rumo **X** A garota que sonha **X** Por causa da Lua

* * *

O sol brilhava intensamente naquela manhã de terça-feira. O céu estava sem nuvens, no mais límpido azul. A brisa fresca, que denunciava o outono presente, derrubava as folhas secas e amarronzadas das árvores, fazendo-as juntar-se em um amontoado naquela praça.

Sentado num banco, o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados tinha o olhar perdido, sem brilho. Com seus cotovelos apoiados em suas coxas, inclinado para frente, estava totalmente absorvido em seus pensamentos.

As pessoas, ao perceberem que iriam passar por ele, faziam questão de desviar o caminho. Algumas não desviavam apenas para comentar o quão podre ele estava, o quanto ele era estranho.

Mas, o próprio garoto de cabelos laranja e totalmente sujo, parecia não ligar para tais fatos.

Não que ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que **não** ligasse para o que os outros pensam... Longe disso. Ele ligava, e muito. Por isso que preferia ignorar, para não se ofender com a realidade do que ele era.

Cabelos arrepiados e laranja; Roupas negras e sujas; Uma expressão neutra...

Ele havia fugido. Ele estava fugindo. Ele continuaria a fugir da sua realidade dolorosa, e se agarraria a lembrança do que ele um dia já foi, para não desmoronar.

O rapaz então fez seus olhos criassem um foco: Seu braço esquerdo, Com a mão direita, ergueu a manga cumprida de sua camisa até depois da dobra de seu braço.

Olhou desolado para as várias marcas de injeções que havia dado em si mesmo Seu braço avermelhado e com uma ardência, devido a isso.

_Como eu pude fazer isso com minha vida?_

Suspirou pesadamente e abaixou a manga da camisa. Se alguém visse essas feridas, saberia que ele se drogava. E isso não seria bom para o que restou de sua reputação.

Levantou-se lentamente, fechando os punhos com força, fazendo as pulseiras negras que havia em seu pulso esquerdo caísse e parassem nas mãos.

Onde ele deveria ir, agora que fugiu de tudo? Precisava de um banheiro, de comida, e acima de tudo, de um teto. Mas para isso ele precisaria de dinheiro...

Porém... Ele não queria roubar novamente.

Enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça apertada e seguiu seu rumo. O rumo para um lugar que ele não sabia onde ficava. O rumo para onde seus pés o mandavam ir.

* * *

-... As pessoas, hoje em dia, confundem muito 'Fonte de Informação' com 'Alienação'. Afinal, o que aprendemos ao assistimos uma mini-série dramática? Por que... – A garota confortavelmente se apresentava pela classe, que, pelo menos, em sua maioria a escutava atenciosamente.

- Então, Kuchiki-san, você está dizendo que nós devemos parar de assistir televisão? Isso é um pouco de exagero, não acha? – Uma aluna da classe se pronuncia, fazendo todos os olhares voltaram para si.

- Não, Minako-san, até porque isso seria ridículo. Estou dizendo... – A professora olhava com certo orgulho para sua aluna, e escutava atenciosamente todas as palavras de sua aluna.

Um aluno de cabelos castanhos batia sequencialmente a caneta em sua carteira, distraído, enquanto uma outra garota de cabelos loiros parecia fazer questão de irritar todos, formando bolas com o chiclete em sua boca.

-... E com isso, concluo minha apresentação. – A jovem de cabelos negros e curtos falou, segurando uma resma de folhas nas mãos.

- Parabéns, Kuchiki. Ótima apresentação. – A professora sorriu, e se levantou da carteira que estava ocupando, indo para frente da turma.

A morena de olhos azuis voltou ao seu lugar, sendo cumprimentada por seus colegas de classe, quanto toda a conversa foi interrompida quando a professora bateu palmas.

- Muito bem, agora que todos se apresentaram, quero resumido tudo no paltado, sem esquecer de ressaltar os fatos principais e colocarem suas opiniões. – A professora diz, animada. – Para a próxima aula. Dispensados!

Como esperado, todos os alunos levantaram num segundo, Barulhentos, começaram a sair da sala apressadamente. Cinco minutos depois, da pequena sala de vinte e dois alunos, sobrou apenas um.

A tal garota dos olhos azuis.

Ela começou então a guardar seu material lentamente. Novamente, fizera isso, esqueceu-se do tempo, ficando no mais puro vazio.

Ela não sabia o porquê de um simples sonho esteja a atrapalhando tanto, afinal e só um sonho. Um sonho estranho, mas mesmo assim.

Terminando de guardar seu material, ela saiu da sala, com a bolsa em mãos.

Baixinha, sem muitos atributos físicos, pele branca, olhos azuis... Levava uma vida monótona e tipicamente normal.

E nesse momento, ela só queria ir para casa, e esquecer desse garoto dos seus sonhos.

E esquecer tais cabelos ruivos.

* * *

Quanta hora passou caminhando sem rumo?

Não sabia,

Então, só por não saber, decidiu parar.

Havia aprendido que quando se está perdido, era bom parar e esperar, que logo viria uma pessoa e lhe mostraria o caminho.

Já era tarde da noite. Percebia-se logo, graças às ruas vazias, e as luzes amareladas dos postes acesas na esquina de cada rua.

Ele precisava parar... Era urgente.

Uma expressão de dor tomou conta de seu rosto, ao sentir seus pés já calejados pisar em uma pedra. Nem o tênis conseguiu o proteger dessa dor.

O ruivo, graças a dor em seus pés, caminhou vaga e dolorosamente até debaixo de uma árvore. O mesmo se senta nas raízes dela, encostando-se em seu tronco.

Tal árvore, inclusive ele, estavam rodeados de folhas secas devido ao outono, dando uma visão melancolicamente magnífica ao local.

O rapaz, cansado, retira o tênis do pé direito, o deixando ao sue lado.

Viu seu pé, como previsto, cheio de calos. Levou as mãos até o mesmo e o massageou cuidadosamente, com uma expressão incômoda.

Setenta e duas horas fugindo. Sessenta e oito horas sem tomar banho. Quarenta e oito horas sem ter lugar para dormir, vinte e quatro horas sem se drogar... E seguidamente, quatro horas andando.

Suspirou pesadamente, se perguntando até quando poderia fugir... Até quando poderia sobreviver.

Já havia roubado duas vezes nesse dia para se alimentar. E ele, novamente, desceu de nível... Já estava adivinhando, No próximo dia, certamente, roubaria novamente, para comprar comida e...

... Drogas.

Afinal, o rapaz já estava sentindo algumas mudanças. Era seu corpo, pedindo loucamente por mais heroína. E tinha que ser heroína, a droga mais fatal. As outras não faziam o mesmo efeito.

Ele agora, teve a certeza de que não iria durar por muito tempo.

O rapaz de cabelos laranjas balançou a cabeça violentamente, para afastar tais pensamentos.

Se ele não queria pensar, não devia pensar, o que faria? Esperaria ali, sentado, até virar osso?

Olhou involuntariamente para Lua, como se pedisse proteção. Fixando seus orbes castanhos na sua imensidão branca, admirando sua frieza...

Toda sua agonia tinha começado aos seus catorze anos. Sua mãe morrera, quando voltava de uma festa com seu pai, chamado Isshin. Isshin sempre fora um bom pai, porém... Tinha um pequeno problema com bebidas. Não que fosse alcoólatra, mas toda vez que começava, não queria parar, porém Masaki, sua mãe, sempre voltava dirigindo.

Naquela noite, havia sido diferente.

Isshin e Masaki começaram a brigar dentro do carro, e então, seu pai quis tomar a direção do carro. Quando ele fez isso, o carro se descontrolou e saiu capotando, até cair dentro do rio.

O acidente só foi descoberto três dias depois.

Isshin e Masaki?

Mortos.

A filha que Masaki nem sabia que esperava?

Morta.

Isso foi um trauma para Ichigo, filho único, que teve de ir morar com os tios. Tios rígidos, que nem sentiam sua presença na casa.

Ele foi fazendo amizades. Amizades erradas, mas amizades que compreendiam seu estado de depressão profunda. Amizades, que solucionaram seu problema com drogas.

Primeiro apenas um cigarro, coisa inocente.  
Depois o tempo foi passando, e ele foi percebendo que estava se viciando.

Ele saiu de casa, e foi morar num apartamento com seu amigo, que também se drogava. E os tios nem ligavam.

Mais um motivo para continuar com isso.

Fazia dívidas e mais dívidas apenas para se drogar, para estragar sua vida.

Dois anos depois, ele começou a usar heroína, já que as viagens que ele dava com drogas mais leves não faziam mais tanto efeito.

Então... Quando percebeu que seus dias estavam contados, ele decidiu pular fora. Mas eles não deixaram. Havia tantas dívidas para pagar, e o jovem não queria mais assaltar outras pessoas.

Então, ele fugiu.

Dezesseis anos, alto, esquelético e com os dias contados.

Fechou os olhos com força, querendo novamente expulsar aquelas lembranças ruins.

O garoto, tristonho, abriu os olhos e começou a olhar para tudo ao seu redor. Se ia dormir em baixo daquela árvore, deveria ao menos conhecer o local.

E aí se surpreendeu quando viu uma casa ali.

O ruivo arregalou levemente os olhos, e pôs-se a observar atentamente toda a construção da casa. E seguindo olhar pela construção da mesma, viu uma janela. Uma janela relativamente grande, por assim dizer. A ficou observando por um tempo, tentando ver se havia algum movimento na casa.

Foi quando viu...

**Ela.

* * *

**

_- Me ajude... Me ajude.... Me Ajude..._

_A voz rouca e sofrida do rapaz ecoava em sua mente, onde tudo que poderia ver era a mais pura escuridão._

_Ela queria ajudá-lo, mas ela não podia! Não sabia onde ele estava._

_Começou então, a correr. _

_Ela não sentia nada, mas sabia que estava correndo._

_E correu por muito tempo, mas não entendia o porquê de não ficar cansada._

_Ela tropeçou em algo, manchando seu vestido branco._

_E tudo que pôde ver foi um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados e tristes olhos castanhos, vestindo apenas negro. Ele a estava olhando._

_- Por favor, se levante... Eu preciso de você._

Rukia acordou, num solavanco.

Seus olhos totalmente arregalados expressavam pânico e impotência, além de surpresa. Seu rosto estava suado, suas mãos estavam geladas, respirando com dificuldade.

A morena passou a mão gelada pelo rosto, afastando os fios de cabelos da testa.

_O que foi isso?_

Ela retirou o cobertor de cima de si, e se levantou da cama, sentindo o chão frio em seus pés. Foi caminhando, séria, com sua camisola branca arrastando pelo chão, dando-lhe uma beleza fantasmagórica.

A mesma caminhou até a janela larga, devendo ter em média o dobro do seu tamanho. Ela põe as mãos ali, no batente da mesma, junto das flores que ficavam ao redor dela.

Suspirou, e olhou para a Lua, como se buscasse inspiração.

Não era a primeira vez que ela tinha esse sonho, não. Era sempre a mesma coisa...

Ele sempre pedia ajuda, e ela toda vez estava incapacitada de ajudar...

_O que será isso?_

Ela se sentia triste por não poder ajudá-lo, o que era um pouco ridículo, afinal... Era apenas um sonho. Um sonho real, mas apenas um sonho.

Quando ela se sentiu estranhamente observada.

Rukia arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando tal fato, e então, direcionou o olhar para onde sua sensibilidade apontou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Era... **Ele**.

O garoto dos seus sonhos.

* * *

**Hoho :3**

**Fanfic já foi postada no orkut.... Ignorem os erros gramaticais, please ;D**

**Espero que gostem dessa minha idéia...**

**Beijos**

_**Mili Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Através da Janela  
**_Por Mili Black_

2) Encontro de Corações **X **A agonia dele **X** A impotência dela

* * *

Era... **Ele**.

O garoto dos seus sonhos.

Os olhos de Rukia arregalaram-se totalmente, dilatando suas pupilas.

Ela colocou suas mãos com força em cima do patente da janela e pôs sua cabeça para fora, estreitando os olhos.

_É ele? Não, não é ele... – _Então, Rukia viu o jovem focar-se em seu rosto, ainda com uma mão em seu pé, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Porém, a expressão curiosa e surpresa do ruivo não disfarçaram a tristeza que havia em seus olhos, e ela percebeu. _– Esses olhos... São inconfundíveis... - _É... Ele!

De repente, seu olhar se tornou ameno, e passou-lhe a observar melhor. As mesmas roupas pretas, como ela havia sonhado, o mesmo cabelo laranja e arrepiado, os mesmos traços fortes do rosto, o mesmo corpo magro e alto...

Ela ergueu a mão delicada, e acenou para o rapaz encostado na árvore.

* * *

O de cabelos alaranjados arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso e surpreso. Claro, não esperava encontrar logo uma garota que aparentava ter catorze anos, no máximo, olhando para ele tão fixamente.

Ele mal conseguia vê-la, falando a verdade. Via apenas as alças de seu vestido, seu colo, seu rosto e seus braços, mas a distância estava grande para poder reparar mesmo no olhar dela.

A viu esticando mais o corpo, e a continuar o observando.

O ruivo desviou o olhar por um momento, nervoso, mas logo se focou na jovem novamente.

O que havia de tão interessante nele?

_Ah, já sei... Ela estar reparando o quanto sou imundo._ – Pensou, amargamente. Então, ele a olhou com frieza. Apostava sua vida que ela não estava vendo sua expressão facial, de tão longe que estava. Mas, mesmo assim... Lançou o olhar gelado, talvez, ela o deixasse em paz.

O que ele não sabia, é que na verdade, ele não estava tão longe assim dela.

Ignorando completamente a jovem, ele mexe o nariz. Estava louco para se picar novamente, injetando a deliciosa heroína diretamente na veia. Era tão boa a viagem que acontecia quando ele fazia isso... Todos os seus problemas pareciam ter acabado num estalo relaxante.

_Engraçado... Tudo ficou tão quente..._

O mesmo comenta consigo mesmo, escorando a cabeça na árvore novamente, fechando os olhos e suspirando profundamente.

Do frio lastimável que sentia, passou para um calor atordoante.

Como ele queria se picar agora...

Seu peito subia e descia com rapidez, pegando oxigênio pela boca. O ar frio entrava de forma cortante garganta a baixo, fazendo apenas piorar a situação. Gotas de suor começaram a descer pelo seu corpo, enquanto começou a sentir uma forte dor na cabeça.

O rosto e pescoço do garoto estavam avermelhados, com as veias de seu corpo pulsando intensamente e ficarem mais roxas que o normal. Sua barriga começou a contrair-se, e depois movimentar-se, como se houvesse algo dentro dela, o que era muito dolorido.

E ele ficou em dúvida de qual lugar doía mais.

O garoto optou pela barriga, levando as mãos rapidamente para lá, se jogando na areia. Ficou em forma de concha, segurando sua barriga fortemente, enquanto se contia para não gemer de dor.

Respirar começou a doer...

Rukia, vendo toda a situação por cima, arregalou os olhos.

_O que é isso?_

Então, o sonho voltou a sua mente novamente...

... Ele precisava dela!

Assim, a garota totalmente angustiada, ficou na ponta dos pés e sentou no para peito da janela. A mesma colocou as pernas para fora, e observou a distância entre o lugar que estava e o chão.

_Nada demais..._

Ela simplesmente pulou, caindo de cócoras no chão. Logo se recompôs, e correu em direção ao ruivo, manchando seu vestido branco.

Nessas horas é que ela gostaria de agradecer ao seu irmão por tê-la feito lutar Kong Fu.

Caminhou rapidamente até o ruivo, com preocupação. Ela, no desespero, se jogou de joelhos no chão perto do rapaz, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do mesmo.

A morena se retrai um pouco, ao perceber o quão gelado e trêmulo ele estava.

- Hey! Me fala o que está acontecendo! – Rukia grita a pergunta, sentindo o peito apertado ao vê-lo nessa situação. – Oe!

A situação que rapaz se encontrava não era nada boa.

Agora, seu corpo inteiro se encontrava manchas vermelhas, como se ele houvesse sido queimado em vários pontos de seu corpo. O estômago do mesmo continuava a se contrair e se expandir, como se houvesse algo dentro lá dentro tentando rasgar sua pele por dentro para poder se libertar. As veias de seu corpo continuavam ressaltadas, e ele podia jurar que sua cabeça iria explodir em segundos.

- AAAAH! – Sem conseguir se conter mais, ele solta um grito de puro sofrimento, cortante, assustando alguns pássaros que dormiam tranquilamente em seus ninhos. – Iss-so dó--AHHH!

Rukia o olhou assustada, sem saber o que fazer.

O ruivo sabia o que era isso, claramente. Era a reação do seu corpo quando ficava mais de um dia sem se drogar.

Bolhas de calor começaram a se formar em seu pescoço, e as mesmas coçavam tanto que chegava a doer, o que não fazia tanta diferença assim no final de tudo.

A de olhos azuis dali tinha um olhar de pânico e impotência, além de extrema surpresa. Os olhos azuis estavam perdidos na agonia do rapaz, e sem poder evitar, um sentimento de culpa a invadiu.

O de cabelos laranja abre os olhos com dificuldade, ofegante. Sua visão estava embaçada. Ele tira uma das mãos que estava em sua barriga e a leva até seu pescoço, coçando tão violentamente que chegou a ferir.

Mais um gemido de dor.

E tal gemido de dor, que se fundiu com o trovão azulado que cortou o céu rapidamente, iluminando a face desesperada da morena.

A mesa continuou o olhando, sem poder fazer mais nada.

O via ali, se contorcendo de dor, no chão...

Ela abaixou a cabeça tristemente, deixando que sua franja cobrisse seus olhos, e uma sombra negra escondesse seu semblante.

- Como no sonho... – Rukia fechou os olhos com força, ao escutar outro gemido do rapaz. – Eu não posso fazer nada... – A voz da garota saiu um pouco embargada, apertando o tecido branco e sujo de sua camisola firmemente. -... Me desculpe. Tudo o que eu posso fazer, é ficar observando, até a dor passar. – A mesma mordeu seu lábio inferior rudemente, machucando-o. – **Eu sei** que vai passar.

Terminada essas palavras, começou a chuviscar.

As finas gotas de chuva caíam com rapidez no chão, fazendo o seu típico barulho. O lugar foi coberto por uma frieza abafada, juntamente com um vento forte quente balançavam as folhas das árvores ruidosamente, formando uma visão um tanto assustadora.

Rukia, se encontrando em baixo da árvore juntamente com o rapaz, ambos estavam protegidos da tal chuva, com apenas uma gota ou outra caindo naquela área quando as folhas se balançavam.

A garota não soube quanto tempo exato se passou, enquanto observava a agonia do rapaz.

O de cabelos laranja suspirou aliviado, quando sentiu a dor na sua cabeça sumir, e a dor em seu estômago amenizar. Retirou as mãos na barriga e colocou uma no chão, se apoiando.

Ele estava ofegante ainda, respirando com dificuldade, porém era para controlar sua respiração, e se acalmar. Estava, no final, tudo bem.

Rukia continuou a olha-lo, dessa vez com surpresa. Ele estava bem...

_Ele está bem!_

-Você está bem?! – Perguntou, com preocupação no olhar.

O rapaz a olhou surpreso, com as marcas de gotas de suor pelo seu rosto.

_Ela estava aí o tempo inteiro? Ela viu... Tudo? _

- Você viu? – Ele perguntou, olhando diretamente para a garota a sua frente. Sua expressão facial transmitia cansaço, abandono, e principalmente vergonha.

Vergonha por uma pessoa ter o visto naquele estado lastimável de tortura, de dependência, de fraqueza, de fragilidade...

... É, agora o que restou de sua dignidade, foi jogado no lixo.

- Vi. – Rukia respondeu, com sinceridade.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, fazendo sua franja arrepiada e alaranjada sombreasse seus olhos.

Um sorriso melancólico brotou nos lábios do rapaz, fazendo Rukia erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Sinto muito. – Sua voz saiu rouca e baixa. Ele fincou as unhas na areia, de forma tensa – Você não precisava ter visto isso.

Rukia olhou o rapaz, tristemente.

Realmente, ela não precisava ter visto isso.

Agora, sua camisola branca e longa estava totalmente suja, estava suada, molhada, nervosa e preocupada.

Mas... Mesmo assim...

- Não precisava mesmo. – Ela falou com segurança aparente, totalmente séria. O rapaz, por sua vez, sentiu algo quebrar dentro de si.

Não soube dizer o que exatamente era... Mas foi doloroso. Mais doloroso que sua crise de abstinência.

Rukia se sentiu mais uma vez culpada, ao ver que expressão de dor que o rapaz fez ao escutar suas palavras. Então, pôs sua mente para funcionar.

Já havia estudado sobre isso.

Coceira, suor, palidez, manchas vermelhas na pele, dor no estomago e na cabeça...

Esse cara se drogava. E a droga, pelo visto, era da pesada.

Logo, o sentimento de culpa da mesma sumiu, e ela suavizou seu olhar.

- Não se preocupe. – Rukia disse simpaticamente, chamando a atenção do rapaz para si. Ela ficou de pé. – Kuchiki Rukia. – A moça deu um meio sorriso, e ofereceu sua mão ao rapaz.

O de cabelos alaranjados olhou a garota, totalmente surpreso. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e sua boca levemente aberta. Sua expressão não estava mais tão sombria assim.

Por que... Alguém lhe ajudaria? Por que alguém seria tão bom assim com ele?

_Essa garota é louca?_

Revigorado, sorri suavemente. Ele então, levanta sua mão que estava firmemente na areia, e mostra para Rukia a palma da mesma.

- Você não vai querer, está suja.

Rukia deu ombros, e com suas duas mãos, agarrou a mão grande do rapaz e o ajudou a se levantar. Ele sentiu um pouco de tontura e logo se apoiou na árvore, segurando com a mão limpa, sua testa.

- Ah, é mesmo, você está fraco. – A garota disse, como se lembrasse de algo importante.

- Obrigada. – Ele lhe disse, olhando nos olhos da garota. – Você está toda suja. – Continuou, observando todo o corpo de Rukia. – Vá para sua casa, você já me ajudou o suficiente.

- Pode ser que sim, mas... Você ainda precisa ser ajudado. – Rukia respondeu, cruzando os braços. – E de um banho, está todo sujo de areia. – Ela estava cheia de humor, pra quem acabou de presenciar basicamente uma tortura.

A fina chuva daquela noite passou, pois, já não era mais noite. Os primeiros raios solares invadiam o local fortemente, dando uma visão magnificamente positiva a aquele local. As gotas de orvalho desciam lentamente pela folha, a lubrificando.

Definitivamente, era um novo dia.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, calmamente. – Kurosaki Ichigo.

Uma súbita calma invadiu Ichigo naquela manhã. Sua paz de espírito, ele sentiu, que ela havia finalmente voltado. Realmente, existiam pessoas que não ligavam para o fato de ter o cabelo laranja, ou ele se drogar.

Ele já havia esquecido disso.

Ichigo deu um tímido e pequeno sorriso, se permitindo ser ajudado por aquela garota pequena, pelo menos naquele dia.

* * *

_**Tá aí o capítulo 2 ^_^**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Obrigada para as pessoas que comentaram, fico imensamente feliz.**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**Mili Black  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Através da Janela**

_Por Mili Black_

3) Sol e Lua **X** A importância dela **X** A esperança dele

* * *

Ichigo deu um tímido e pequeno sorriso, se permitindo ser ajudado por aquela garota pequena, pelo menos naquele dia.

- Você acha que consegue andar sozinho?

Ele ouviu a garota perguntar, preocupada. E se perguntou, novamente, o porquê dela o estar ajudando.

- Sim. – Respondeu, focado no rosto da mesma.

A viu dar um meio sorriso reconfortante, e se sentiu estranho diante dela, e, sentindo a necessidade de conhecê-la melhor, a pôs sobre sua avaliação.

Os cabelos curtos e negros moldando suavemente sua face, a franja caindo delicadamente dividida em três mexas, dando-lhe um ar mais jovial ainda. Olhos grandes num tom azul-marinho. Sua pele era branquíssima, e ele notou que a garota não tinha curvas tão audaciosas assim. Devia ser alguns anos mais nova que ele.

_Por isso ela tem... Tanta pureza no olhar..._

- O que você tanto olha? – Rukia indagou, fixando seu olhar nos olhos castanhos do rapaz.

Ichigo ficou sem jeito ao ser flagrado, e então virou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, negando-se a olhar nos olhos dela.

- Nada.

A morena suspirou, derrotada.

- Olha... – Ela começou, como se não quisesse nada. – Já amanheceu, e apesar de ser muito cedo, existem pessoas que trabalham aqui em casa. – Se virou e apontou para a casa atrás de si. – Então, daqui a pouco eles estão chegando, e não vão gostar de me ver desse jeito. Vamos entrar?

O ruivo simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não seriam seus pais a não gostarem de ver você desse jeito?

Rukia negou com a cabeça.

- Eu moro sozinha. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. Como uma garota tão pequena pode morar sozinha? Certo, ele saiu da casa de seus tios quando tinha catorze anos, mas foi morar com um cara maior de idade!

Além disso... Ele não era tão ingênuo feito ela, pra colocar um cara sujo, drogado e estranho dentro de casa. Mas no final de tudo, preferiu ficar calado. Não tinha nada que se meter na vida dela.

- Oh...

- 'Oh' nada, venha comigo. – Ela respondeu, e começou a caminhar na direção de sua casa.

O mais alto pensou se deveria segui-la ou não... Claro, ele admitia para si mesmo que precisava ser ajudado. Só não admitia para os outros, afinal, se não admitisse para si mesmo... Seria um idiota. Mais idiota do que já era.

Não se moveu. Ficou observando a garota andar a sua frente, com passos decididos e a cabeça erguida. Observando cada traço do corpo dela, ele pisca, em confusão.

_É só agradecimento... Agradecimento pelo que ela fez e o que ela pensa em fazer._

Apesar de pensar isso, ele não pôde negar para si mesmo que ela acabava por ser uma pirralha bonita.

Então, a seguiu, mancando por causa dos calos nos pés, e esquecendo seu tênis lá.

* * *

- Rukia... Como você chegou aqui fora, se a porta está trancada? – Ichigo perguntou, com uma pequena gota escorrendo pela sua testa.

- Ah, eu pulei da janela. – Respondeu, com simplicidade, enquanto se abaixava, parecendo pegar algo no chão.

- Você... Pulou da janela. – Ele repetiu o que a garota disse, surpreso.

- Foi! – Ela se levantou, após pegar as chaves de baixo do tapete. – É mais fácil do que parece. – Após escolher uma chave, ela colocou no buraco da fechadura. Rodou a chave três vezes e abriu a maçaneta da porta.

Ichigo entrou logo depois dela, e começou a observar tudo ao seu redor.

A casa grande, e muito até. A tinta que cobria as paredes era branca, com detalhes bege. Os móveis eram de madeira, dando um ar rústico ao local. Olhou para a parede por trás do sofá, e viu um grande quadro. O mesmo estava dividido no meio, do lado direito o sol, do lado esquerdo a lua. Eles estavam se completando em um único circulo, formando uma única imagem.

Ichigo viu que, havia palavras escritas em ambos os lados. Se aproximou mais, para poder ler o que havia lá.

Primeiro leu, o lado do Sol.

'_Está rodando  
Rodando  
Todo o tempo o __sol__ e a __lua tocam um ao outro__  
Constantemente __mudando__ suas aparências para algo novo  
Se há algo que __não muda__  
É minha __impotência__  
Está rodando  
Se o destino é feito de __engrenagens__  
E nós somos a areia que é dilacerada entre elas  
Não há nada a se fazer, mas sendo __impotente__...  
Eu somente quero __poder__  
Se eu não posso __proteger__ apenas estendendo minha mão  
Eu quero uma __lâmina__ que eu possa chegar à frente dela  
O poder para esmagar o __destino__  
Parecido com uma lâmina que é balançada para baixo'_

Ele arregalou levemente os olhos. A poesia era simplesmente magnífica.

Resolveu ler a poesia da Lua, que era relativamente pequena em comparação a essa.

'_A roda  
Está rodando  
Se eles dizem que o __destino__ são __engrenagens__  
__Nós somos a razão para mudar isso__  
Acreditando que não há conexão, __nós vamos brotar__  
__Além do poder de combinar engrenagens'_

Ichigo não pôde evitar ficar tocado com a ultima poesia. Não era grande, ou muito esclarecedora, mas em compensação, tinha uma carga de sentimento intenso, que ele não sentiu tanto na outra assim.

- Ichigo. – Escutou Rukia chamá-lo, então, virou-se para a mesma.

- Sinto muito, estava distraído...

- Ah, tudo bem, eu não tava aqui mesmo. – Ela deu ombros. – Já tem uma toalha no banheiro, e roupas também. Ah, pode usar o xampu, o condicionador, os cremes hidratantes, o creme capilar afins.

O rapaz a olhou, dando um sorriso amarelo.

- Claro. Se eu precisar, eu uso. Mas não acho que chegue pra tanto...

- Ah, sem problemas! – Ela apontou para uma escada. – O banheiro fica na última porta a esquerda daquele corredor, após subir as escadas.

Ele olhou para onde a garota apontou, e confirmou.

- Ah, eu vou tomar banho lá no meu banheiro... – Ela disse, e após o ver confirmar, subiu as outras escadas.

* * *

_Ele... É tão triste. Chega a doer em mim quando o vejo assim._

Rukia, terminando de colocar suas roupas íntimas, foi até sua penteadeira, e pegou sua escova, começando a pentear os curtos cabelos negros, sem nenhuma dificuldade.

O quarto da garota era bem simples, e totalmente impessoal. A parede toda pintada num azul quase neutro, a cama de solteirão, o guarda roupa branco, com um ar-condicionado numa lateral do quarto.

_O que será que aconteceu com ele para ser dessa forma?_

Após terminar de pentear seus cabelos, ela foi até seu guarda e o abriu, escolhendo uma roupa.

_Foi por causa do cabelo dele?_

Ela não pôde evitar de sorrir da piadinha particular, e pegou uma saia jeans, vestindo-a.

_Bem... Talvez eu não deva me preocupar muito. Ele está aqui, do meu lado, e pelo momento, tenho certeza de que ele está bem. O resto... É resto._

Assim, pegando uma blusa branca um pouco folgada e de mangas, a vestiu.

_Vou ficar na sala, esperando ele terminar de se arrumar.

* * *

  
_

Ichigo se olhou no espelho cumprido do banheiro, estranhando-se. Certo, a altura da roupa que Rukia havia lhe dado estava totalmente certo... O problema era a largura.

Estava muito, muito largo, na opinião dele.

Isso é o que dá se drogar e perder dez quilos de uma vez só.

A camisa preta de botões, com mangas até a metade do braço, a bermuda branca até depois dos joelhos.

Ele não havia gostado muito do cumprimento da blusa da camisa que estava vestindo. Dava para ver todas as marcas das injeções que ele havia dado em si mesmo.

E isso lhe trouxe um gosto ruim á boca, e uma nova sombra tomou seu olhar.

Mas ele não tinha do que reclamar, afinal.

E também, estava se sentindo bem. Fazia tempo em que ele não dormia enquanto se banhava, fazia tempos que ele não lavava o cabelo dessa forma.

Havia dito que não usaria muitas coisas, mas... Não resistiu.

Então, ele passou a mão pelas bochechas e pelo pescoço, num gesto puramente masculino.

Com a toalha rubra em seus ombros, ele abriu a porta do banheiro, em direção à sala...

Descalço, e ainda mancando.

* * *

- Minha nossa! – Rukia exclamou, ao o ver descendo as escadas com certa dificuldade. – Lavou a alma, hein?

Ichigo deu um sorriso sem jeito, bagunçando mais seus cabelos. Novamente, as pulseiras negras que usava caíram, só que desça vez em direção ao braço, fazendo Rukia reparar nesse braço.

- Me desculpe.

A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente, fixando seu olhar no braço do garoto. Quando viu que ele ia abaixar o mesmo, prestou mais atenção, discretamente.

Era agora que ela ia tirar suas conclusões.

Foi, quando, teve uma das visões mais triste de sua vida. O braço direito do rapaz, onde estaria a dobra do braço, levemente vermelho, e ali se encontrava várias marcas de injeções. Marcas roxas, bolhas, e uma ainda meio aberta, ela pôde perceber.

Uma sombra invadiu seu olhar, porém, ela permanece olhando tristemente para o braço do rapaz.

Ichigo percebe, e logo esconde seu braço.

Ele nota que uma sombra invadiu o olhar da pequena, e não pôde deixar de se sentir culpado em decepcionar a pessoa que lhe ajudou. Sim, ele sabia que ela nunca esteve totalmente certa dele ser um drogado, apenas tinha suspeitas. E ele resolveu aceitar a ajuda dela, se agarrando no fio de esperança dela não saber que ele se drogava, e não machucar ele emocionalmente com isso.

Mas parece que seu plano saiu pelo ralo.

Rukia então, olha nos profundos e tristes olhos castanhos do ruivo.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas...

E ela se lembrou novamente do sonho.

"_Eu preciso de você..."_

Só havia uma coisa a fazer...

- Daqui a pouco a cozinheira está chegando, então, é melhor enganarmos a barriga por enquanto. – Rukia disse, bem-humorada.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos, e ficou com a boca levemente aberta.

_Por quê? Por que ela me ajudaria...? Por que ela finge que não viu nada?_

Ele estava confuso diante das palavras de Rukia. O que ela era? Uma espécie de idiota? Ou então, ela o estaria fazendo de idiota por quê? O que ela pretendia fazer, afinal? Primeiro, se preocupou com ele como se eles se conhecessem a muito tempo. Depois, o ajuda, como se fossem amigos. Ela faz um olhar de arrependida ao ver as marcas em seu corpo, e depois fingia que nada tinha acontecido. Ela era louca?

Rukia abaixou o olhar e se virou, ficando de costas para Ichigo.

- Eu não posso perguntar o que aconteceu... Sem pisar em seu coração. – Ela levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, com os mesmos brilhando diferentemente. – Então... Quando você resolver me contar, eu escutarei, e te ajudarei. Mas por enquanto, o máximo que eu posso fazer é tentar fazer você sorrir.

A respiração faltou no rapaz. Seus olhos castanhos, por um momento, deixaram de brilhar tristemente, dando espaço a um brilho de surpresa. Seu coração bateu dolorosamente, e um turbilhão de pensamentos o invadiu.

_Ela realmente existe?_

Então, viu Rukia vira-se e sorri confiante, para ele.

- Como eu estava dizendo... Precisamos enganar a fome.

Ichigo olhou no fundo daqueles intensos olhos azuis, aqueles olhos que transmitiam tanta confiança, e ao mesmo tempo tanta pureza... Um novo sentimento o invadiu naquele momento, naquelas palavras.

Seu corpo vibrou ao vê-la retribuindo seu olhar, e a felicidade chamou seu nome.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam ao permanecer no contato visual com a pequena garota, sentindo o peito aquecer.

Ele não pôde fazer mais nada, a não ser retribuir o sorriso.

_Obrigado, Rukia...

* * *

_

**Bom aí está o capítulo três. Não estou demorando para postar os capítulos pois já estou com todos prontos aqui, além de eu já ter postado a fic em outro lugar. Agradeço pelos dois comentários que obtive, mais cineramente esperava mais!**

Certo leitores anônimos, se manifestem se não vou escrever seus nomes no Death Note!

**Enfim, ao contrário do que muitas pessoas acham, esse não foi meu capítulo preferido, foi até ruinzinho de escrevê-lo, mas mesmo assim o fiz com carinho. Ah, e as duas poesias no capítulo são de TITE KUBO, dos capítulos 0a e 0b de BLEACH.**

**Eu nunca os li, mas estava pesquisando algumas informações e consegui essas poesias. A primeira poesia é do ICHIGO, e a segunda da RUKIA.**

**Bom, chega de notinhas, vou trabalhar na minha outra fanfic que já esotu escrevendo. Ah, e me desejem sorte, essa é minha semana de provas.**

**Bom, Obrigada a todos que estão a lendo.**

**_Mili Black_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Através da Janela**

_Por Mili Black_

4) Pipoca doce **X** Através de seus olhos **X **Mais um passo dado

* * *

Ichigo observava a pequena movimentar-se pela cozinha, admirado. Não admirado pela capacidade dela cozinha. E sim, admirado com todo o corpo da garota, como a sua personalidade.

Sentado na cadeira a mesa, ele não tirava os olhos dela.

Quantos anos ela teria? Como foi a vida dela? Por que ela o tinha ajudado?

Essa ultima pergunta, é o que o deixava mais intrigado. Se ela desse apenas um motivo, um simples, um bobo, porém um motivo... Ele esqueceria, e agradeceria.

- Aqui. – Rukia havia trazido uma panela plástica cheia de pipoca numa mão, e na outra uma lata de leite moça.

O garoto, deixando seus pensamentos de lado no momento, olha para as coisas que Rukia coloca em cima da mesa.

- Isso é pra enganar a fome? – Ele ergue uma sobrancelha, zombando.

Rukia vai à direção ao armário e quando volta, trás consigo um abridor de latas. Ela abre a lata de leite moça por inteira, e joga a tampa de aço em cima da mesa, com a parte doce para cima. Ichigo apenas a observa fazer tudo, calado.

- São seis horas da manhã. – Ela começa, espalhando o leite moça por cima da pipoca. – De sete horas os funcionários aparecem, vou ir pra escola as nove. Volto as três. – Comenta com naturalidade, pegando uma pipoca e levando à boca. – Não vai querer? – Pergunta, colocando mais algumas pipocas na boca, melando seus dedos.

- Hei, são seis horas da manhã! Você não vai tomar café? – Ele pergunta, surpreso.

- Eu não costumo tomar café da manhã. – Ela dá um sorrisinho sem graça, e coloca mais um punhado de pipoca na boca.

- Ah... Então é por isso que ela é tão pequena... - Sussurrou para si mesmo, olhando para a mesa.

- O que disse?! – Rukia olha para o rapaz de forma mortífera, antes de levar a pipoca mesmo de completar o ato de levar ao punhado de pipoca á boca.

- Eu? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, cinicamente. – Nada! Impressão sua. – Terminando de falar, fingido, pega a tampa do leite moça e lambe a parte melada da mesma.

Rukia simplesmente resolve ignorar, e passa a observar melhor o rapaz.

Apesar de ter olheiras fundas e escuras em baixo dos olhos castanhos, ele era bonito, concluiu. Os cabelos laranja entravam em contraste com a roupa que vestia, acentuado seus traços fortes. Ela desceu o olhar, levando mais uma pipoca a boca.

_Como ele é magro... _

Realmente, Ichigo não tinha tanta massa muscular assim, e nem gordura. Era muito magro para um garoto da sua idade, por isso que as roupas ficaram tão largas nele.

Pra falar a verdade, as roupas não ficam apenas largas... Ficam um tanto feias também. Mas ela não podia fazer nada, apenas tinha essas roupas aí, que na verdade, eram do irmão dela, que estava morando no exterior.

Mas no final de tudo... O preto lhe caía bem.

Ichigo havia percebido que a jovem lhe observava dos pés à cabeça, mas novamente, não havia comentado nada.

Por quê?

Ele nem sabia.

Não se incomodava quando ela o olhava.

Se fosse outra pessoa, qualquer outra pessoa, ele já havia dado uma resposta bem grossa na mesma, mas ela... Apesar do olhar fixo, era intenso. Não tinha o desprezo ou pena como os outros. Tinha até carinho misturado aí.

Ele sentia isso.

Terminando de lamber a tampa do leite moça, ele se levanta e caminha até a lixeira, jogando a mesma lá dentro.

Rukia, por sua vez, coloca mais leite moça por cima da pipoca.

- Hey, Ichigo, vem comer! – Ela exclamou, novamente colocando mais algumas pipocas dentro da boca.

Ichigo simplesmente consentiu.

Então, colocou a mão dentro da vasilha e levou algumas pipocas á boca.

- Quer dormir? – Indagou Rukia, colocando na boca a ponta do dedo indicador, tirando o resto de leite moça da boca. Limpou o dedo melado de saliva na saia jeans.

Ichigo estava apreciando especialmente aquela manhã.

Não só por causa das pipocas, por estar numa casa, por ter tomado banho, por ter vestido roupas limpas... Nada disso.

Bom, isso também. Porém, isso tudo aconteceu graças aquela garota que parecia ser uma criança. Uma criança louca, ao ponto de ajudar um cara tão necessitado como ele. E ele se sentia feliz por isso.

Talvez... Ele devesse sorrir para ela, como agradecimento. Sabe, só um sorriso...

Ela já o havia lhe dado esperanças, só de olhar para ele e sorrir, mesmo sem nem ela saber. Esperanças, que surgiram a partir do momento em que ele a observou pela janela. E para ele, isso bastava...

Estava tão distraído nos seus pensamentos, que ele não escutou a chamar. A pipoca estava tão doce, que se hipnotizou pelo sabor, seus pensamentos estavam tão centrados, que ele começou a não perceber mais nada ao seu redor.

Quando, a viu colocando a ponta de seu dedo em sua boca.

Ele desviou o olhar, não por constrangimento... Mas por decência.

_Decência de que?_

Bom, então no final de contas talvez ele fosse um pervertido mesmo. Não havia nada demais no gesto que ela fez.

Ah, que mentira, ele havia ficando um pouco constrangido sim, fato.

Mas preferiu esquecer isso... Não valia a pena.

- Não vai responder? – A garota estreita os olhos, raivosa.

Só havia uma coisa pior para ela, do que ser chamada de baixinha.

É ser ignorada.

E Ichigo, por sua vez, a chamou de baixinha [b]**e** havia a ignorado.

E ele nem parecia que havia percebido isso, de seu olhar tão distante.

- Oe, Ichigo...

Nenhuma resposta.

Ela fechou os olhos e arqueou uma sobrancelha, raivosa.

- Ichigo! – Sua voz saiu, refletindo aparentemente o que sentia por dentro, que era frustração.

Nada.

Então ela, já profundamente irritava, abre bem a mão e a enfia dentro da vasilha com pipoca. E ela, enchendo a mesma com a comida, grita o nome do rapaz. O mesmo a olha, com uma expressão surpresa, como se houvesse a notado agora.

- Ahn?

_Idiota_.

Era o que sua expressão o definira.

Ela apertou as pipocas em mão furiosamente, quebrando algumas. Suspirou, e olhou para sua expressão perdida, confusa e até um pouco ansiosa.

Então, relaxou os ombros tensos. Ele era um desligado, não tinha culpa de ser assim, por mais que odiasse que fizessem isso com ela. Soltou as pipocas novamente na vasilha, e Ichigo, com uma expressão estranha, viu as pipocas saírem machucadas. Olhou para as mãos pequenas da garota, e viu que elas estavam todas meladas. Revirou os olhos.

- O que te deu para fazer isso com as coitadas? – Disse, se referindo para as pipocas.

E Rukia achou que ele estava se sentindo muito a vontade para falar com ela daquele jeito.

Levantou a mão que pegou nas pipocas e olhou para a palma da mesma, com nojo. Estava toda melada!

_Eca..._

Balançou a mão, e foi até a pia, para a lavar a bendita mão. Abriu a torneira com a mão limpa, e começou a esfregar ambas as mãos, sentindo o liquido grudento sair de sua mão lentamente.

Ichigo apenas observava a cena calado, alheio a irritação da garota.

- Rukia... – Depois de algum tempo, a voz cansada do garoto podia-se ouvir novamente. A mesma apenas se virou para ele, secando suas mãos.

- Sem querer abusar, mas... Será que eu posso dormir um pouco?

Ele, realmente, estava com sono. Muito, muito sono.

Sentia seus olhos arderem fortemente, e qualquer um se o olhasse de longe, podia dizer que ele estava chorando. Mas era o sono, apenas isso. Com seus olhos inchados, ele boceja tediosamente, fazendo Rukia se irritar.

O cabeça laranja, de fato, era muito folgado.

* * *

- Aqui. – Ela falou, já dentro do quarto com o rapaz. – Digamos que a cama não seja tão confortável, mas se não gostar... Pode dormir no chão, não me incomodo. – Ela sorriu ironicamente, querendo devolver a patada que havia recebido minutos atrás.

Ichigo observava atentamente o quarto. Ele era... Como poderia dizer...

Branco demais.

Uma gota enorme desceu pela têmpora de Ichigo, ao escutar as palavras da garota. Então, se virou para ela, ficando a sua frente, dando um sorriso totalmente forçado, e de canto, contraindo o rosto numa careta.

- Ah claro, obrigado. – Ele, esquecendo o sarcasmo, bocejou mais uma vez, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem. – Mesmo. – Continuou, mas dessa vez, com uma expressão indecifrável.

Rukia relaxou novamente os músculos, concentrada nos olhos daquele rapaz.

Ele estava tão... Diferente.

Misterioso, por assim dizer.

Antes, poderia dizer que os olhos dele eram simplesmente castanhos, mas agora, ela estava com sérias dúvidas sobre isso. Estavam num tom bem diferente do que se costumara ver. Canela, misturado com âmbar... E o tal âmbar, iluminando mais aquele olhar que antes era tão sombrio e tristonho. A morena podia reparar que havia um sorriso querendo se formar ali.

Contra sua vontade, o contato visual quebrou, ao ver Ichigo piscar os olhos, e voltar a sua expressão nostálgica e cansada de antes.

Ela piscou também, algumas vezes, em confusão. O que vira ali fora apenas uma pegadinha de sua mente?

_Ah... Deve ter sido impressão minha, talvez ele só esteja cansado..._

Não pôde deixar de se sentir levemente decepcionada com aquilo.

Levou a mão à cabeça rapidamente, coçando seus olhos.

Ela deveria estar com sono também... Sentia sua cabeça pesada, e seus pensamentos não estavam muito certos.

- Ahn... Eu vou ter que ir ao colégio de nove horas. – Rukia disse, querendo mudar de assunto. – Pode ficar aí, dormindo a vontade. Chego as três. – Ergueu um pouco o olhar para cima, querendo manter o contato visual. Sempre odiara não olhar diretamente nos olhos das pessoas. – Então, quando os empregados chegarem, vou pedir para deixarem o café da manhã aqui com você.

Após dizer as palavras, ela deu meia volta, saindo do quarto que agora seria ocupado pelo rapaz.

Ichigo levou a mão até os olhos, os coçando.

- Certo, Rukia. – Ele deu um meio sorriso, constrangendo a garota. – Obrigado, novamente. – Então, ele riu suavemente. – De novo.

- Tá... – A garota saiu do quarto, fechando a porta do mesmo com certa brutalidade.

Diga-se que ela estava apenas... Nervosa.

Ichigo, que estava dentro do mesmo, novamente coçando os olhos se assustou.

_Que garota bruta!_

Mas, resolvendo deixar maus pensamentos sobre a garota que tanto o estava ajudando, olhou para a grande e confortável cama e casal a sua frente, perfeitamente coberta pelo cobertor branco.

Sem mais delongas, se jogou na cama, sentindo o grosso tecido roçar contra sua pele, e o colchão arriar um pouco diante do seu peso.

_Muito mole..._

Ainda, de barriga para baixo, com rosto enfiado naquela confortável cama – demais até – virou o rosto, e abriu os braços, se espalhando na mesma.

_Não acredito que vou ter que dormir no chão.

* * *

_

**Esse**** capitulo é horrível... fato.**

**Mas eu não podia simplesmente cortá-lo da fic, e além do mais, o capítulo seguinte desse vai aconter uma coisa DUMAL. HOHOHOHOHOH /levapedrada.**

**Ah, postei rápido. E os comentarios chegaram rápidos, os adorei. *__________________***

**Ah, sobre as roupas que o Ichigo vestiu... Sim, as roupas são do Byakuya, porém, ele não vai ter uma participação efetiva na fic, mas vai participar de alguma forma.**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e que me desejaram boas provas, **_maseutomaisfudidaquepostitutaemputeiro_**_,_ fato.**

**Até a proxima!**

**_Mili Black_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Através da Janela**

_Por Mili Black_

5) O parque** X** Nos olhos dela **X** A satisfação encontrada

* * *

Ichigo passou a mão pelo rosto, suspirando preguiçosamente. Tinha passado horas dormindo, era essa sua impressão.

Passou a mesma mão pelos olhos e pressionando os dedos contra os mesmos, querendo despertar. Com esforço, se sentou na cama cujo estava deitado, piscando várias vezes.

A cama, de tão confortável que era, acabou ficando desconfortável para o ruivo. Mas tivera que dormir ali mesmo, era a cama ou o chão. E de qualquer forma, estava tão cansado que não demorou nem cinco minutos para dormir.

Ele se levantou da cama, sentindo o chão frio contra seus pés que já não doíam tanto assim, os calos já estavam ressecando. Viu a o cobertor da cama totalmente bagunçado, mas nem fez questão de arrumar, nunca fora bom nisso mesmo.

Além do mais, estava ansioso para fazer outra coisa.

Bagunçou um pouco mais os cabelos e começou a caminhar em círculos no quarto, como um zumbi.

Com o dedo indicador e dedão, passou a mão por toda a extensão da boca levemente aberta. A abriu e a fechou algumas vezes, como se tivesse procurando o gosto de algo, como se tivesse sentindo falta de algo.

Ele queria fumar.

Apenas isso.

Levou o dedo do meio e o indicador aos seus lábios, como se tivesse segurando algo entre eles. Passou as pontas de ambos os dedos ali.

- Eu quero fumar...

Ele estava numa agonia sem fim. Sentia seus lábios coçarem, uma espécie de sentimento ruim dentro de si. Totalmente ansioso por aquela tragada...

Só uma tragada... Apenas uma... Ele já estaria satisfeito só com isso...

Apertou os olhos com força, parando de andar em círculos naquele quarto. Estalou a língua em agonia, e suspirou rapidamente. Já estava perdendo a paciência com aquilo.

- Mas que droga! Onde eu posso encontrar cigarro por aqui?! – Falou um pouco mais alto, olhando para o teto do quarto.

Mas... Seria certo?

Ele logo abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão revestido numa cerâmica branca perolada.

Não devia fumar. Não era certo.

Além do mais... O mesmo queria parar de se drogar a um bom tempo. E estava com uma oportunidade nesse momento, quem sabe única de conseguir isso. Apesar de ser apenas um cigarro... Uma droga mínima...

- Quer saber? É apenas um cigarro! Não tem nada demais. – Disse para si mesmo, num tom um pouco nervoso.

* * *

Já estava andando por algum tempo debaixo do sol quente. Calçado com uma sandália masculina que um dos empregados de Rukia havia lhe dado, caminhava lentamente, olhando atentamente a todos os becos por quais passava.

Novamente, aqueles olhares.

Aqueles olhares penosos, cheios de preconceito, cheios de escárnio...

... Que ele novamente preferiu ignorar, abaixando a cabeça.

_Ah... Isso toda vez acontece. Eu deveria ter me acostumado._

Sentiu algo rachar dentro de si. Algo que estava sendo constituído lentamente e em sincronia, cujo início da reconstrução começara há pouco. Estava tudo tão frágil, tão nostálgico... Que estava sob riscos sérios.

Riscos corridos apenas por um julgamento mal feito, injusto.

Com seu orgulho restante, suspirou pesadamente. Ergueu os olhos frios, e olhou para frente.

Descobrira novamente seu motivo para se drogar.

Descobrira novamente o porquê de tanta agonia.

Assim, descobrira novamente que a agonia sentida, depois do êxtase da droga tinha tanto efeito. É o mesmo que ganhar a felicidade, e sentir escapá-la de suas mãos como se fosse algo escorregadio, porém de grande alcance...

Agora, mais do que nunca, queria se drogar.

Queria pagar o preço pela tal felicidade.

Pelo menos, só por agora...

* * *

Continuou a caminhar, sentindo o sol quente queimar-lhe a pele, a bronzeando. Não tinha tantas olheiras assim agora.

Estava de frente a duas ruas cruzadas, então parou e observou bem. De um lado, havia uma mulher acompanhada de três crianças, entrando em um carro. Tudo estava movimentado, pareciam felizes.

Na outra rua, estava feita de pedras. Estando relativamente vazia, poderia dizer que era o lugar morto do local.

Ele precisava... E não era apenas um cigarro.

E era urgente.

E não teria outro jeito para conseguir isso. Sentia que se não colocasse pelo menos engolisse uns cinco comprimidos de Valium, iria ficar louco.

Entrou na rua mais vazia, optando pela solidão. Andando pela calçada, ele viu que ali era mais uma praça do que uma rua. Uma pracinha, cujo havia alguns brinquedos no centro de um grande amontoado de terra batida. E nesta mesma terra, podia-se ver várias folhas ressecas em conjunto, com várias árvores ao redor do mesmo.

Ele já esteve nesse lugar...

Arregalou levemente os olhos, e viu que foi nesse lugar que sentou quando ainda era uma espécie de mendigo, assim que havia chegado na cidade.

_Que ironia..._

E ele, sinceramente, ainda se perguntava como não tinha assaltado ninguém para comprar um maço de cigarros.

Bagunçou os cabelos mais uma vez. Isso estava virando um tic nervoso...

Passando os olhos pelo loca, com as mãos no bolso, ele olhou para a cadeira cujo já esteve sentado. Foi quando viu lá uma mulher.

Piscou os olhos rapidamente.

Cabelos loiros e longos, com a franja da mesma cor caindo sobre a testa. E a primeira coisa sem ser o rosto que ele percebeu, foram os seios demasiadamente grandes da garota, e suas curvas que não se escondiam por trás de suas roupas. A viu levando um cigarro a boca, e soltar a fumaça no ar.

Ichigo piscou novamente, sentindo a garganta secar.

Talvez ele devesse ir lá pedir um cigarro. Ela parecia ser agradável.

Ou talvez não. Talvez já desse na cara que ele se drogava.

Mas, só veio perceber tarde demais, estava bem de frente para a garota.

Ela era muito bonita, fato. Olhos pequenos e negros, sem brilho, iguais aos dele. Expressão séria, os traços tanto do corpo quanto do rosto, de uma mulher.

Ele ficou um pouco sem jeito, ao perceber que tinha ido lá. Bagunçou os cabelos novamente, num ato nervoso. Foi quando a viu sorrir para si.

Ele piscou, em confusão.

- Olá. – A voz dela saiu melodiosa, e ele gostou. – Quer uma tragada? – Ela ergueu a cabeça, para olhar nos olhos do rapaz. Ofereceu a mão para ele, com o cigarro entre os dedos.

Ichigo sentiu o nervosismo instantaneamente evaporar. Os olhos dela... Eram iguais aos seus.

Gostou disso.

- Aceito. – Ele disse, sério. Ela então, colocou a ponta que não estava acessa na boca de Ichigo, e o garoto logo a pegou com a boca.

Puxou satisfatoriamente a fumaça do tabaco. Retirou o cigarro da boca, o deixando entre os dedos, e expeliu a fumaça pelo nariz e pela boca.

A mulher sorriu.

- Marine. – Ela falou seu nome, enquanto Ichigo novamente tragava.

Finalmente... A satisfação.

Finalmente, sentia seus nervosos começarem a se contentar.

Parecia que todos os nervosos do seu corpo vibravam de satisfação, com a toxina entrando e saindo de seu corpo numa velocidade extremamente agradável...

- Ichigo. – Sua voz saiu rouca e grave, devido ao prazer naquele simples ato.

Ele, incrivelmente, não fez questão de parecer simpático junto dela.

- Huum... – Então, a mulher se levantou, basicamente colando seu corpo no do rapaz.

Ichigo apenas abaixou um pouco o olhar, encarando diretamente o rosto dela.

- Sim? – Ele perguntou, enquanto abaixava a mão cujo levava o cigarro, e soltou a fumaça do cigarro no rosto dela.

Não sabia o que havia dado nele. Apenas sabia que era certo fazer isso. Pelo menos, naquele momento, com aquela mulher.

- Será que você é doce? – Marine sorriu quase que de forma infantil. Ichigo ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu sei onde podemos encontrar mais disso, sabia? – A mulher falou, se referindo ao cigarro.

Ichigo sorriu.

Um sorriso diferente... Um sorriso que dava para seus parceiros de tristeza. Um sorriso estranhamente azedo.

- Me leve.

* * *

Ichigo já estava no terceiro cigarro, acompanhado por Marine.

Ela era, de fato, bem agradável. Tinha boas conversas, ótimas piadas, além de ser bonita. Sua voz era tão agradável, tão doce...

E ele mal acreditava ter encontrado com ela. Ela parecia, simplesmente, querer levá-lo ao paraíso, apenas com palavras.

- Você tem quantos anos? – A escutou perguntar, sentindo seu olhar queimar sobre si.

- Dezesseis. – Respondeu, olhando nos olhos dela. – Você?

- Uau! – Marine exclamou surpresa. – Parece ter vinte e um. – Sorriu simpaticamente. – Dezoito.

O ruivo forçou algo parecido com um sorriso. Não era a primeira vez que iria transar com uma garota mais velha.

Na verdade, ele nunca ligou para a idade das garotas com quem fazia sexo. Isso não tinha a mínima importância. O que tinha importância, para ele, era o ato em si. O ato em si, do qual havia feito muitas vezes sob o efeito das drogas.

Ah... Obviamente ele queria transar com ela! Não era assim que se via uma mulher com aqueles atributos, tão atirada e no mesmo mundinho dele. Ele era homem.

Com certeza, estava sendo guiado para a casa dela, obviamente. Para chamá-lo dessa forma...

A viu parar em frente a uma casa simples, num lugar mais isolado. Sorriu para ela, novamente aquele sorriso.

Queria entrar naquele mundo novamente? Deveria entrar naquele mundo novamente?

Não que houvesse saído totalmente...

Mas conseguiu se afastar um pouco, pelo menos, por alguns dias. Deveria forçar novamente?

Sentiu o cheiro da maconha no ar, e seus sentidos automaticamente o alertaram.

Talvez... Só naquele dia... Só um pouquinho mais, para revigorar suas forças e parar de vez... E não decepcionar a pessoa que o ajudou.

Ele... Havia se esquecido completamente dela, diante do vício.

Sorriu nostalgicamente.

E não era agora que iria se lembrar dela.

- Entre.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um homem, de cabelos num vermelho vivo fumar algo no rolo branco.

Maconha.

Ele arregalou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro dessa vez mais forte...

Ele queria maconha.

- Quem é esse, Marine? – A voz dele soou alegre e ao mesmo tempo pacífica aos ouvidos do ruivo, então ele o olhou nos olhos. Estava... Drogado.

- Ichigo. Veio se juntar a nós, ele parece bem necessitado. – A viu sorrir novamente, enquanto se afastava até um balcão.

- Sou Renji. – O de cabelos vermelho disso, sorrindo animadamente. – Nada como isso para se esquecer dos problemas, hm? Tome. – Ofereceu sua droga a ele, enquanto um rapaz de olhos azuis observava tudo ao lado de Marine, no balcão.

Ichigo prontamente aceitou.

Tragou profundamente a maconha oferecida, ansioso.

Não queria pensar... Não queria.

Queria apenas aquilo, naquele momento.

E conseguiu.

* * *

**Eu ADOREI escrever esse capítulo. XD**

**Aí está a cosia 'dumal' que eu falei. xD**

**Bom... houve pouquissimos comentários do capítulo anterior, e eu já esperava isso. Mas, enfim... Espero que continuem lendo, falta apenas 5 capítulos mais um capítulo extra para a fic terminar. ^_^**

**Fui fui =***

**_Mili Black_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Através da Janela**

_Por Mili Black_

6) Orgulho restaurado? **X** Reminiscências **X **Sentimento Indefinido

* * *

A primeira tragada foi lenta e profunda, querendo apreciar cada momento daquilo.

Os poros do seu corpo de eriçaram, e seu corpo imediatamente reconheceu o que era. Uma deliciosa e nostálgica sensação o invadiu, ficando totalmente maravilhado com aquilo. Tragou mais uma vez, o que reforçou quase em cem por cento a sensação.

Começou a sentir seus movimentos ficarem lentos... Ao seu redor, tudo começou a se tornar nostálgico.

Tragou mais uma vez aquele cigarro de maconha, dessa vez ainda mais lentamente.

Com o cigarro perto da boca, ele suspira de forma satisfatória.

Abaixa a mão cujo cigarro de maconha estava entre os dedos. Inspirou profundamente o ar daquele local com os olhos fechados.

... A satisfação fora encontrada.

Renji, que observava tudo com os olhos incrivelmente vermelhos, se inclinou lentamente para frente e tomou a maconha das mãos do rapaz de cabelos alaranjados. Levou o cigarro à boca rapidamente, ansioso por mais uma tragada.

Só havia um nome para as demais sensações reunidas.

Tranqüilidade.

Sentiu seu coração bater num ritmo lento, quase que nunca canção compassada e suave. E aquela antiga calma, que tanto sentira falta, finalmente voltou. A paz, a tranqüilidade, a nostalgia que tanto amava e idolatrava. Apenas elas conseguiam mantê-lo centrado, mantê-lo de pé. Mantê-lo preparado e a cima de tudo, seguro. Seguro de si, e com uma confiança que ele realmente queria ter.

Era quase como um sonho... Um sonho que se transformava em realidade a cada vez que fazia isso... Entretanto, um sonho que sempre virava um pesadelo.

O rapaz de cabelos laranja olhou ao seu redor, procurando algum lugar para se sentar. Encontrou um sofá, num canto da sala, e caminhou até ele, praticamente se jogando no mesmo.

Sentado, com a coluna levemente inclinada para frente, com os cotovelos apoiados em suas coxas, passa a mão rudemente pelo rosto, fazendo notar seus olhos já avermelhados.

Ele precisava... De mais.

E como se lessem seus pensamentos, a garota loira apareceu em sua frente, com quatro comprimidos numa mão e um copo cheio de um liquido branco em outro.

- Valium com licor. – Marine sorriu simpaticamente. – Aceita?

E Ichigo, prontamente aceitou.

Não que ele nunca houvesse experimentado essa mistura. Não que ele tivesse depositado confiança neles... Mas ele precisava. Simplesmente precisava.

Precisava para apagar as dores do passado, precisava por que seu organismo pedia enlouquecidamente por drogas a cada segundo de cada dia. Precisava para esquecer a imagem de uma garota de cabelos negros que sempre voltava a sua mente. Ele não precisava lembrar dela agora. Não mesmo.

Levou os quatro comprimidos a boca, e rapidamente bebericou o licor do copo. Sentiu a bebida forte e gelada descer rasgando pela sua garganta a baixo, juntamente com os quatro comprimidos.

O ruivo não se engasgou, afinal... Já tinha alguma prática nisso.

Normalmente, demoraria trinta minutos para o remédio fazer efeito. Mas, graças ao licor...

Mais relaxado possível, ele não estaria.

- Depois a gente acerta o preço. – Ela sorriu novamente, e se afastou do loca, deixando o ruivo ali... Perdido em seus pensamentos.

Ichigo se escorou no totalmente no sofá, sentindo os músculos quase se imobilizarem. Piscou os olhos vermelhos, mais uma vez, pensativo.

Nunca esteve tão bem em sua vida. Mentira, ele esteve... Mas todas essas vezes foram graças aos remédios. Talvez eles não sejam tão ruins assim, no final de tudo.

Mas, ele não podia negar que sentia falta de quando era uma criança; Onde tudo era perfeito. Uma mãe sorridente que paparicava o filho único, que dedicava sua vida ao lar, que amava incondicionalmente o marido. Um pai alegre e excêntrico, que admirava sua mulher, que amava seu filho, porém grosso e viciado em bebidas.

Um garoto de cabelos alaranjados, que sofria preconceito por ser assim, mas extremamente puro, tímido e feliz, na medida do possível.

Lembrava de todos os seus sonhos... Sonhos em se tornar várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Tivera ele quer amadurecer rapidamente?

Talvez, não... Pois, entrar no mundo das drogas é amadurecimento? Buscar refúgio no mundo das drogas é amadurecimento?

Nem ele tinha uma resposta para sua pergunta, mas... a [u]pergunta[/u] talvez nem fosse tão importante assim. E a resposta, seria apenas um 'Eu estou bem'. Afinal, ele realmente estava.

No final de tudo... Ele conseguiu encontrar...

Mas, talvez...

Nem tanto.

Ainda tinha Rukia, que sempre voltava a mente dele. O que ela pensaria, quando não o visse em casa?

Deveria ele ter ao menos, um mínimo de consideração por ela? Será que realmente deveria agradecê-la de todo o coração pelo que havia feito por ele?

Tantas perguntas... Para apenas uma resposta.

O orgulho dele havia sido restaurado.

Apesar dele saber que foi restaurado momentaneamente... Mas ele não podia evitar sentir tamanha esperança de que, um dia, tudo daria certo novamente.

* * *

_Um menino de cabelos chamativamente laranja, estava sentado no chão, observando a mãe na cozinha. Ela se mexia por lá habilidosamente, podendo fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, sempre bela._

_Ele sorriu, em apreciação._

_Amava em demasiado sua mãe. Apesar dele ter apenas nove anos, ela era seu eixo. Se ela, ele iria desmoronar. _

_A mulher de cabelos castanhos olhou para ele e sorriu amavelmente. _

_- Já é hora de dormir, Ichigo._

_E ele simplesmente amava quando ela pronunciava seu nome desse jeito._

_O garoto fez uma cara de abuso, mas rapidamente desfez. Nunca gostou de desobedecer a mãe._

_Então, ele se levantou, e olhou sorrindo para a mulher a sua frente._

_- Vai me levar pra dormir? - - Ela simplesmente sorriu, quando viu alguém chegar na cozinha._

_- O que você ta fazendo acordado a essa hora, Ichigo?! – A voz do homem soou rude aos ouvidos das duas pessoas no local._

_A mulher fechou estreitou os olhos na direção do marido, e se aproximou dele, cheirando a área perto de sua boca._

_- Você... Bebeu! Está bêbado! – Declarou com voz firme, porém olhando raivosamente para ele. – Não foi trabalhar?! Eu achei que tivesse ido!_

_- Cale a boca, Masaki. Eu sei o que quero fazer da minha vida. – A voz dele não saiu estremecida, e igualmente firme. Apesar do rosto vermelho, ele não aparentava estar realmente bêbado. – E não estou bêbado merda nenhuma. – O hálito de puro álcool foi diretamente no rosto de Masaki, o que a fez imediatamente se afastar do marido._

_- Eu quero conversar sério com você. – A voz normalmente doce da mulher saiu fria e neutra, o que fez o pobre garoto temer. – Venha, Ichigo. Vou lhe por para dormir. _

_O menino apenas acenou para mãe, concordando. Porém, sentia uma aflição no peito..._

_Sempre acontecia isso. Porém, até que seu pai não estava tão mal assim... Mas ele não pôde evitar de sentir medo. _

_Masaki pega o filho nos braços debaixo do olhar fulminante do marido. Ela suspira pesadamente, o ignorando. E assim, caminha até o quarto do menino._

_O coloca na cama gentilmente, e o cobre com seu cobertor azul-escuro. E ela sempre se perguntou o porquê do garoto gostar tanto dessa cor._

_Beijou a testa do ruivinho, e ele sorriu._

_- O que vai acontecer entre você e o pai? – Ele perguntou, com seriedade demais para um garoto da idade dele._

_- Nada, nada. Pode contar comigo! – Ela faltou, fazendo pose de destemida. O menino riu da cara da mesma._

_- Eu... não gosto muito quando o pai fica assim. – Ichigo falou, com uma cara de desapontado. _

_- É... Nem eu... Mas mamãe da um jeito nisso hoje. – Ela sorriu para o menino, confiante. E ele não soube fazer mais nada, a não ser retribuir. – Vou te contar uma coisa._

_- O que? _

_**'O amor é um sentimento mais profundo que o oceano.  
Um abraço mais comprido que o universo.  
E as palavras ditas com amor  
Tem mais doçura que o canto das aves na primavera.  
O amor é paciente e dócil.  
Ensina os caminhos da sabedoria.  
Não se revolta nem agride.  
Oferece o ombro para elevar a quem está caído.'**_

_O menino fez uma expressão de confusão._

_- Não entendi nada._

_A mulher riu abertamente._

_- E não precisa entender. Não por enquanto... Apenas guarda isso com você. – Ela se levantou, e plantou outro beijo na testa do menino. – Porque é isso que eu vou fazer agora. E é isso, que você vai fazer com alguém, e com certeza alguém vai fazer com você._

_O menino continuou confuso._

_- Boa noite. – Ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta._

Rukia abriu lentamente os olhos azul-escuros, sentindo os seus cabelos negros cobrir-lhe a face, já que estava envergada. Estava com as mãos e rosto apoiados em algo duro, porém até confortável.

Arregalou os olhos e se reerguei num ato impulsivo, após finalmente se tocar onde estava.

Havia dormido na aula...

A sala estava totalmente vazia, e apenas escutava o som de sua respiração. Pela grande janela que havia ao seu lado, o seu se fechava em nuvens escuras, cobrindo o lindo pôr-do-sol que, certamente, haveria lá.

Novamente, havia tido um sonho com o garoto de cabelos laranja...

- Não se revolta... Nem agride... – Sussurrou para si mesma, como se quisesse guardar especialmente essas palavras. – Por que sinto que vou tanto precisar lembrar disso? – Encostou as costas no escoro da carteira da escola, olhando para o caderno. Levou uma mão até sua têmpora esquerda e a massageou, com um brilho de preocupação e confusão misturada no olhar.

Ela, aos olhos das outras pessoas, sempre fora uma garota segura de si, nunca parecia se abalar com nada.

Mas a seu ver, era apenas uma garota solitária que precisou amadurecer rapidamente diante das circunstâncias. Agora, tinha seu mundo pacato e aparentemente seguro abalado por uma pessoa totalmente... Estranha.

- Quem é você, Ichigo? – Sua voz saiu sussurrada e sofrida. – O que é você...? – Seus orbes azuis ficarem opacos, de repente.

Sentia uma angústia aparentemente infinita dentro do peito. Mais infinita ainda do que quando perdera seus pais.

Segurando a vontade intensa de chorar, se levantou de sua cadeira com brutalidade e guardou seus materiais dentro da bolsa.

Saiu apressadamente da sala, com os nervos a flor da pele.

_Ichigo... O que você está fazendo?_

_

* * *

_

**É, houve mais comentários nesse capítulo XD**

**Bem eu to sem tempo agora, escrever minha outra fic. [Que também está sendo de Bleach, uma IchiRuki]**

**No próximo capítulo comento sobre os comentários. ^^**

**Ja Ne  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Através da Janela**

_Por Mili Black_

7) Orgulho restaurado? **X** Reminiscências **X **Sentimento Indefinido **II**

* * *

E já estava, novamente, com um cigarro de maconha na boca.

Os olhos vermelhos expressavam tranqüilidade, confiança. Seus movimentos estavam lentos, e podia-se dizer que estava totalmente entregue àquilo. Entretanto, apesar de seus movimentos preguiçosos, sua mente continuava trabalhando com agilidade.

Carinho. Decepção. Lágrimas. Saudade. Felicidade apenas encontrada na dependência química.

Mas será? Será que sua felicidade foi apenas encontrada nas drogas?

Não... Ele lembrava da garota de olhos azuis, e lembrava de todo seu sentimento por ela. Um sentimento que não tinha nome. Um sentimento do qual reconhecera sua existência em apenas algumas horas... Porém, de alguma forma, sempre estivera ali, destinada à unicamente uma pessoa, esperando pacientemente a mesma aparecer.

Tsc...

O ruivo quase riu ao se dar conta de que, de novo, estaria pensando nela. Apesar dela não ter nenhum atrativo, **não** se sentir atraído por ela era quase impossível.

Gratidão era o nome do tal sentimento? Talvez menos, porém certamente era mais. Algo que ele sentia que iria evoluir de alguma forma.

Estava drogado. Não cansava de admitir isso para si mesmo. E não era tão horrível assim. Só que na certa, seria horrível quando fosse encarar Rukia. Ela lhe ofereceu um ombro amigo, quando ninguém mais parecia lembrar dele. A palavra gratidão bateu-lhe a mente mais uma vez. E mais uma vez, algo lhe alertara que era algo mais profundo que isso.

E era recíproco...

... Era recíproco?

A morena lhe lembrava a Lua, principalmente naquela noite, em que sua beleza era comparada sutilmente com o símbolo da melancolia. Lembrava-lhe pureza.

Pureza, por sua vez, o lembrava de sua infância. Despreocupada e feliz infância? Não.

Dizem que a instabilidade de um casamento atinge diretamente os filhos... E foi isso o que aconteceu com ele.

Ichigo via sua mãe chorando pelos cantos da casa, que sem que ninguém soubesse, escondido. Com o decorrer do tempo, aprendeu que sua mãe não era uma muralha. Via seu pai gritar cheio de raiva, segurar-lhe o pulso brutalmente antes que ela lhe acertasse uma tapa no rosto já avermelhado. Ouvia xingá-la, para minutos depois dizer que a amava. E ela o perdoar...

... Tudo escondido. E aprendeu que nem todos os pais eram perfeitos como na televisão, ou como seus colegas diziam.

O tempo foi passando, então. Ele cresceu e começou a ficar amigo de uma garota, chamada Orihime. A garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados sofria uma situação parecida, graças a isso, um se apoiou no outro. Lágrimas e sorrisos, tudo dividido ali.

Infelizmente, recebera a notícia de que ela iria mudar de país; E isso o matou por dentro.

Ela foi.

Possivelmente, por gosto do destino de vê-lo sofrer, duas semanas depois da partida de Orihime, seus pais morrem. Os dois... De uma vez, num acidente de carro.

Culpado? Seu pai. E isso fez nascer um ódio e tristeza interminável dentro de si. Culpa de seu pai, e sua maldita bebida, perdera sua mãe e ainda mais um bebê que nem sabiam que Masaki esperava. Ichigo amaldiçoou Isshin por não estar vivo, para que ele mesmo o matasse com suas próprias mãos.

Então, ficou decidido que ele iria morar cm os tios. Irmão de seu pai...

... E era a mesma coisa que não estar lá.

Aos seus treze anos, exatamente um ano depois que tudo acontecera, fez novas amizades. Começou então, a fumar. Seis meses depois, já estava colocando o primeiro cigarro de maconha na boca. Dois meses mais tarde, perdera sua virgindade com uma prostituta. Então, já foi partindo para o crack, cocaína... Logo para comprimidos.

Saiu da casa dos tios aos catorze anos e foi morar com um amigo maior de idade, que também se drogava.

Foi aí que entendeu, verdadeiramente, o significado do seu nome. Significava 'Protetor', porém... Protetor de si mesmo...

Um ano se passou, e ele começou a roubar para pagar as drogas que usava. E a partir daí foi que começou a se atrair pela heroína. Todos os usuários de heroína falavam para ele não se meter nessa, porque não teria mais volta.

Meses se passaram, as dívidas foram acumulando... Tomou a primeira dosagem da droga mais fatal, heroína. Teve a melhor viagem com ela. Dois meses depois de sua primeira dosagem, seu amigo morreu de overdose.

Seu mundinho, a partir daí, começou a desmoronar.

As dívidas contidas por causa do vicio, a culpa por ter assaltado diversas pessoas misturado no medo de morrer também de overdose.

Entretanto, o vicio foi bem maior.

Meses se passaram, mais dividas se acumularam. Sua vida estava se esvaindo de si. Até que ele quis sair disto.

Mas, não pôde... Tantas coisas à pagar, que se saísse, morreria. Se ficasse, e não pagasse a dívida, também morreria.

Então, dificuldades. Sofreu abstinência de heroína. Encontrou Rukia. Foi ajudado por ela. Traiu-lhe, e voltou para as drogas novamente.

Irônico?

Não.

Destino, talvez.

_Os comprimidos... Estão fazendo efeito demais..._

Ele fechou os olhos vermelhos, sonolento.

O cigarro de maconha estava pela metade... Quantas horas então havia se passado?

Ichigo, novamente, se pega perguntando sobre as horas... O engraçado disso tudo, é que na vida dele, as horas foram o que menos se importou. Porém, ele vivia perguntando por ela.

Seria uma desculpa para apenas saber quanto tempo ele estaria nesse tormento?

Se bem que, agora, ele não estava sofrendo... Era orgulho. Orgulho por conseguir pensar em tudo isso sem sentir nenhum peso.

Ou, talvez...

- Bom, querido Ichigo. – Marine se apresenta a frente do rapaz, com um sorriso cheio de escárnio nos lábios.

Bem diferente do que ela normalmente se mostrava.

Ichigo ergue a cabeça para cima, a fim de encarar a mulher diretamente. Ao vê-la, estranhou completamente o olhar que a mesma lhe lançava. Estreitou os olhos avermelhados, com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Vejo que está se divertindo, não é? – E o sorriso se escárnio apenas se alargou. – Se já filosofou o suficiente... – Suspirou, aparentando estar frustrada. - Tá na hora de pagar. – Esticou a palma da mão pálida em direção ao ruivo, o fazendo expressar perplexidade.

- Você disse que depois acertávamos isso! – A voz dele saiu quase sussurrada, diante do efeito de tantas drogas.

- Oh... Vai ficar sem pagar de novo?! – A voz da loira era de puro deboche. Ichigo temeu... Os olhos dela não mais transmitiam as mesmas coisas que os dele.

_Ficar sem pagar de novo?!_

- Me mandaram atrás de você... Para te matar, seu caloteiro. – Assim, Renji e outro homem de cabelos acinzentados com olhos azuis aparecem ao lado de Marine. – Da forma mais dolorosa possível. – Sorriu sadicamente.

* * *

Rukia abriu a porta de sua casa brutalmente, com uma expressão ansiosa e preocupada em seu rosto. Sem fazer questão de fechar a porta, ela jogou a mochila no chão, como se não houvesse nada que lhe interesse dentro dela.

- Ichigo! – Gritou seu nome, o chamando. Ainda com a sensação ruim vinda ao seu corpo.

O sonho não saía de sua mente...

O que ele queria dizer?

_O amor é paciente e dócil. Ensina os caminhos da sabedoria. Não se revolta nem agride.__**.. **_

_**  
**_Não conseguia tirar essas frases de sua cabeça... Qual diabos era o significado daquilo?

- Senhorita Kuchiki? – Um homem um tanto gorducho aparece na sala, segurando uma colher na mão. – O que está acontecendo?

- Onde está o Ichigo?! – Indagou, num grito, olhando fixamente para o homem no local.

- Ichigo...? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas negras e grossas. – Ah, aquele rapaz de cabelos laranja?

- É! Ele mesmo! Onde está?!

- Senhorita Kuchiki. – O homem junta as sobrancelhas, num ato de confusão. – Não, não sei onde o... – Ele desloca levemente o olhar para o teto. -... Tal de Ichigo está.

Então, Rukia sem perder tempo, sussurra algo em resposta e rapidamente se vira, saindo de casa pelo mesmo local que entrou, num pique.

* * *

Aquela cidade estava pouquíssima movimentada naquela noite de quarta feira, parecendo combinar perfeitamente com o clima nostálgico que o ambiente continha. Parecia que ia chover novamente naquela noite.

As nuvens do infinito céu estavam acinzentadas, quase não fazendo nenhum contraste com o céu anoitecido, porém nublado. A brisa suave batia no rosto da morena apressada, enquanto algumas folhas secas podia-se se ver por ali, espalhadas.

Tal clima, melancólico e enigmático combinava com o que Rukia sentia. Mistério, tristeza, preocupação, dúvida.. E principalmente cansaço por estar correndo tanto assim.

A saia do colégio parecia diminuir a cada passo, seu corpo movimentava-se com imprecisão. O peito subia e descia apressadamente, já se sentindo suada e ofegante.

Ela não sabia para onde ir, mas só sabia que estava indo. Queria encontrar Ichigo, precisava encontrar Ichigo. A aflição em seu peito era em demasiado.

Esbarrou de frente numa pessoa, mas logo pediu desculpas sem fazer questão de olhá-la.

Apesar do cansaço e das pernas doloridas de tanto correr, ela apenas pára quando se vê em uma encruzilhada.

Ofegante, se apóia com as mãos em seus joelhos, sentindo as pernas e o tórax doerem diante do cansaço.

Uma rua era relativamente mais escura e sem muitas casas, e a outra, cheia de casas e luzes, totalmente o oposto. Observou bem ambas, e por uma questão de escolha aleatória, adentrou na mais silenciosa, correndo dolorosamente.

- Maldição, Ichigo! O que você fez?!

* * *

- AH! – Seu grito de dor ecoou pelo local, que era um beco sem saída.

Havia um filete de sangue, vermelho vivo, escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios do rapaz. O liquido quente e viscoso, que representava a vida... Escapava dele, dolorosamente.

- Vamos! O pagamento! – A voz fria e cortante de Marine é ouvida por todos os integrantes ali. – Ou morre, Morango-kun. – A ultima palavra saiu cheia de ironia, com um brilho de repúdio nos olhos negros da loira.

Ichigo estava caído no chão, ajoelhado, apoiando suas mãos no chão. Havia uma expressão perplexa em seu rosto, misturada a dor. Tinha ematomas por todo o corpo.

Seu lábio inferior estava cortado, e sangrava. O olho exquerdo estava quase se fechando, devido aos socos levados nele. Um shute em suas barriga havia sido tão forte que ele podia jurar que vomitaria seu fígado a qualquer momento.

Renji, o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, ainda estava meio alegre devido a maconha, mostrava sua mão, revistada numa munhequeira.

- Marine. – O outro homem que estava presente no lugar se pronunciou. – Mande Renji terminar logo com isso. – Apesar de fria, sua voz transmitia impaciência.

A loira sorriu.

- O chefe disse dolorosamente.

- Ele não precisa saber que foi rápido. – Retrucou.

- Mas...

- Ichigo, ahn? – O homem de cabelos vermelhos pergunta, apontando a mão revestida na munhequeira para Ichigo, de frente.

O mesmo o olhou, sofregamente. Sentia dores em lugares que ele pensava que até não podiam doer.

- Vamos fazer um trato. – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. – Consiga o dinheiro em vinte e quatro horas, que você sobrevive.

Marine, que estava observando a cena, arregalou os olhos.

- Quê?! Mas que história é essa, Abarai Renji?!

* * *

Rukia sentia a forte chuva, tipicamente de outono, molhar-se o corpo com tanta intensidade, que chegava a machucar. Mas parecia não se importar. Era como se não estivesse ali.

Os olhos azul-escuros brilhavam de forma assustadoramente triste. Os orbes estavam arregalados, e se transformando num negro... Seu olhar estava se sombreando.

Pânico.

- Ichi... – As palavras simplesmente não queriam sair da boca da pequena. Sua voz parecia ter sumido. -... go.

Lá estava ele, desacordado e de bruços sobre o chão molhado. Com seu corpo inerte sofrendo o peso da chuva rigorosa.

Piscou lentamente, ainda sem acreditar no que via.

"_O que...?"_

Sentiu algo quebrar dentro de si.

- ICHIGO!

As gotas de chuva eram, naquele momento, as lágrimas de seu coração.

* * *

**Fic melosa? Sim eu sei que é. xD**

**Mas mesmo assim eu gosto muito dela. ^^**

**Oh God... poucos comentários, bem vindo leitor novo!  
Fiquei na final em uma matéria.. Me morri x.x  
Correr pra estudar!  
Feliz Natal para vocÊs ^^**

**_Mili Black_  
**


	8. Extra

**Através da Janela**

_Por Mili Black_

**Extra:** Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

_Não sei em que dia nasci. Mas sei que para muitos, uma tristeza inacabada seria não saber a data, o ano, a hora exata de quando se nasceu. Só que comigo não é assim. Afinal, a data de meu nascimento é a tristeza e perdição de outra pessoa. Meu nascimento foi a tristeza e perdição de uma mulher._

_Seu nome? Pouco me interessa. Porque vou querer saber sobre a mulher que me abandonou, assim que nasci?_

_Oh, sim. Não sou uma garota que teve uma vida "normal", por assim dizer. Entretanto, voltando ao assunto, um fazendeiro me encontrou ainda bebê, abandonada em pleno mato perto de um riacho, no diz catorze de janeiro. Eu estava apenas coberta por um pano amarelado, toda vermelha._

_Se eu sofri? Não lembro. Mas o fazendeiro, o tal Ukitake, disse que eu chorava horrores, e então me levou até o hospital mais perto em seu carro. Meu estado de saúde era grave. _

_Não sei ao certo... Parece que fiquei internada durante dois meses por causa disso._

_Sim, eu me sinto triste por causa disso. Raiva, revolta... Afinal, eu não havia feito nada de errado para merecer isto. Eu apenas nasci. E é inevitável nascer, certo?_

_Mas que droga! Que ela me abortasse, assim que descobrisse minha existência! Evitaria tantos sofrimentos..._

_Apenas quê, diante disso, eu procuro esquecer tal rancor. Apesar dela ter feito o que fez... Não é certo guardar ressentimento de pessoas das quais nunca conheceu._

_O tal Ukitake, após eu receber alta do hospital, queria ficar comigo. Mas o governo não deixou. Ele parecia não ter condições financeiras suficiente para criar uma criança._

_Sabe... Eu me pergunto todos os dias se eu seria mais feliz em vez de ter vindo para aqui, ficasse morando com ele. Talvez, Ukitake me desse maior amor. Ou talvez não... Talvez ele me maltratasse. Então, não posso reclamar. Não tenho esse direito. Estou na medida do possível, feliz com a família que eu tenho._

_Ele entrou na justiça, mas não conseguiu. Fui adotada pelo casal Kuchiki. Meus pais._

_Kai e Yuki Kuchiki. Ele, cabelos negros e olhos cor de âmbar. Ela, cabelos acinzentados e olhos negros._

_Fui bem tratada e amada por eles. E também os amava... Demais._

_Eu tinha, tenho no caso, um irmão sete anos mais velho que eu, chamado Byakuya. Ele era estranho, sempre fora calado, frio e até um pouco arrogante. Mas eu gostava dele mesmo assim. E apesar de se expor tão antipático, ele me sorria._

_Às vezes... E bem fraquinho._

_Mas sorria, e era isso que importava._

_Deram-me o nome de Rukia, pos ele dizem que iluminei suas vidas._

_Tsc, estranho... Me pergunto se esqueceram do filho reais dele, o Byakuya._

_Bom, dizem que eles tentaram fazer Yuki, minha mãe, engravidar novamente, mas não conseguiam..._

_Eu realmente sou muito grata á eles. Kai, Yuki e Byakuya. Pai, mãe e irmão. Me sinto amada por eles. Eu os amo. Eles vivem bem financeiramente e consequentemente eu também._

_Cresci, me tornei uma adolescente de treze anos. Baixinha, cabelos negros e curtos, olhos azuis, com o corpo lembrando ligeiramente á uma tábua. Se fui bruta comigo mesma? Claro que não! Essa é a realidade e eu sinceramente, não me importo nem um pouco. Estou satisfeita com o que eu sou._

_Meu irmão se tornou um homem muito bonito, forete. E logo estava namorando uma mulher chamada Hisana, que era praticamente a minha cópia. Porém, em tamanho maior e curvas melhores. Ah, e a expressão dela era mais suave que a minha... Eu me pergunto que tipo de ligação poderíamos ter._

_Foi nessa idade que também tive meu primeiro "namorado". Kaien. Um mês depois, o tal namorico acaba. Por quê? Nem eu sei direito..._

_Vivi minha vida normalmente, então. Amigos, estudo, família, o mistério da minha sósia... Porém, aos meus quinze anos, tudo muda._

_Fui para o shopping de noite, com meus pais. Meu irmão escolhera ficar na casa da namorada. Saímos, nos divertimos, e então, tivemos a consciência ainda maior que um amava muito o outro ali._

_Porém, na volta, dois homens encapuzados, com armas, nos encurrlaram._

_Primeiro e rapidamente, o mais magro dali atira duas vezes na minha mãe. Um tiro na cabeça, outro no coração._

_Um grito de sofrimento devido a isso escapou da boca do meu pai, em forma de um nome. "Yuki"._

_Eu não podia fazer nada... A não ser olhar tudo aquilo horrorizada. A voz, os movimentos... Nada parecia querer cooperar naquela nooite e apenas as lágrimas deram-se a vez. Então... Chocada, acabei assistindo aquilo tudo, de camarote._

_Meu pai se revoltou, e os olhos dele brilharam em ódio. Eu me assustei... Nunca o vi assim. Partiu para cima do cara que atirou na minha mãe. Então, vejo o homem maior se aproximar de mim, guardando a arma por dentro da calça, e retirando um canivete do bolso. Eu vi aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo não via... Estava em choque._

_Minha mente gritava "Corra!" Mas meu corpo não obedecia... Eu estava em pânico._

_Assim, num flash, sinto uma dor aguda na barriga. Um grito de dor escapa da minha boca... Sinto cheiro de sangue. DO meu sangue. O tal canivete havia sido forçado contra meu estômado com força e rapidez, rasgando tudo o que era encontrado. Depois disso, apenas sinto ooutra facada no ombro esquerdo. Ardência, dor, sangue, lágrimas, pânico, esperança... _

_Eu... Realmente, não sei escrever nessas folhas, o que eu senti. _

_O sangue invade minha roupa, e também molha o chão. Depois disso, tonta... Não pude fazer nada, a não ser esperar pela morte. Eu sentia ele apontando a arma para mim._

_Caio no chão, ensangüentada. De repente, um gemido... Um tiro. Um palavrão. E a dor alucinante invade meu corpo. É horrível sentir um pedaço de aço perfurar seu corpo quase que na velocidade do som. E acertou bem minha coxa direita. Ainda tenho a cicatriz aqui..._

_Escuto naquela hora, mais um disparo, mas dessa vez o tiro não veio em minha direção, como esperava. Com esforço, levantei a cabeça, sentindo muita dor. Então, vejo meu pai, caído no chão, com um buraco no meio da testa... Morto._

_Os caras encapuzados fugiram._

_Eu desmaiei, e acordo várias horas depois, num hospital._

_Não chorei uma vez sequer diante disso. Não tive o direito. Eles morreram, e eu não fiz nada para ajudar._

_Se fui fria em relação a tudo isso? Sim, não quis molhar o caderno. Ainda mais, eu já superei a morte deles... Não. Não superei... Aceitei que ambos estavam mortos, e coloquei na minha cabeça que a culpa __**não**__ era minha, apesar do meu irmão continuar em dizer que era._

_Sim, todos os dias que ele continuou aqui, me culpou. O irmão que me amava foi embora, dando lugar a um homem mais frio, tenebroso. Só me olhava com repugnância, e a sombra invadiu seus olhos._

_Byakuya foi emora para outro país, há seis meses. Seis meses vivendo sozinha, no mais completo escuro... Com apenas a lua me confortando, com sua melancolia._

_Na verdade, agora, no final de tudo... Não sofri tanto com a morte deles assim. Eu sei que eles estão num lugar melhor, olhando para mim._

_O que mais me doeu... Foi meu irmão se revoltar contra mim._

_É isso aí, caderninho, seu dever de amigo inanimado acabou. Está na hora de eu crescer. Já tenho dezesseis anos._

Rukia fecha seu caderno de culpa azul rapidamente, como se quisesse dar um basta naquilo. Carregando com as duas mãos o pqueno caderno em mãos, ela caminha apressadamente para fora do quarto, com destino ao quintal.

A escuridão dominava a noite. Apenas isso. O silêncio tenebroso, a frieza do escuro...

Era basicamente, o nada.

O nada... combinava perfeitamente com o que ela queria ser.

Se abaixou, ajoelhada, e com suas delicadas mãos, as enfiou na areia, logo retirando um punhado de terra no chão. Um pequeno buraco. Ela queria um buraco maior, bem maior. Então, continuou a cavar.

Com determinação, o buraco no chão ia aumentando lentamente, e a morena já sentia as gotas de suor escorrerem pela sua pele. A terra amarronzada já adentrava por dentro de suas unhas, a fazendo sentir nojo.

Mas o nojo não tinha lugar.

- Ótimo! – Exclamou satisfeita para si mesma, cansada.

Então, pegou o caderno que estava no chão, ao seu lado, e o colocou dentro daquele buraco. Coube perfeitamente o caderno.

Ela, saitsfeita, começa a tapar o buraco, com o pequeno caderno dentro.

_A terra... vai sufocar todas esses sentimentos ruins, todas essas lembranças... As matando._

Ao terminar todo o árduo trabalho, sorriu satisfeita. De repente... Estava se neutralizando...

Ela olhou para o céu negro da noite, vendo as nuvens acinzentadas pairar sobre o mesmo. Estreitou os olhos, quando sentiu uma fina gota de chuva cair em seu nariz. Seu rosto pareceu se iluminar.

_E a chuva... Vai lavar minha alma, e então, eu já não vou mais me importar com isso..._

Naquela mesma noite, ocorreu a maior tempestade que aquela cidade já vira.

* * *

**Um pequeno extra sobre a vida de Rukia... para aprenderem que ela nessa fic não é apenas uma boa samaritana.  
Senti que os números de reviews caíram DRÁSTICAMENTE... O que aconteceu? :)**

**Oh, feliz 2009 para todos vocês! /o/**

**PS. Quanto a reforma ortográfica que entrou em ação apartir do dia 1, só irei aplicá-la depois que terminar essa fic. Hoho o/**

**_Mili Black_  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Através da Janela**

_Por Mili Black_

**8)** Explosão de sentimentos **X** Troca de favores? **X** A cura apresentada

* * *

Estava se sentindo quente... Tão quentinho. Aquele frio havia ido embora, e seu corpo não doía mais. A sensação de conforto o impregnava.

_Será eu morri?_

Se estivesse morto, nem se importava mais. Pôs-se então a abrir os orbes castanhos preguiçosamente. Pisca algumas vezes, sonolento e repara que está num quarto.

_Então eu não morri..._

De alguma forma, se sentiu decepcionado com isso.

Mas, um momento... Estava no quarto de quem?

Sentou-se na cama rapidamente, surpreso. E se arrependeu disto totalmente ao sentir seu tórax e abdômen doerem. Voltou a se deitar, deixando uma mão na barriga e a ooiutra na parte esquerda da face. Seu tronco estava todo enfaixado.

Ele lembrava porque estava assim. Havia tido uma recaída. Fora enganado pela Marine, quase morto...

_Espera aí! Quem me tirou de lá?_

- Já está se sentindo melhor? – A voz da garota ecoou naquele quarto, totalmente neutra.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos e voltou a se sentir, dessa vez com mais cuidado. Encostando as costas no espelho da cama, ele deslocou a mão ta barriga para o peitoral, direcionando o olhar para a morena que estava relativamente longe de si. Uma gota de suor, diante do nervosismo, escorreu pela testa do garoto.

- Rukia... – Sussurrou.

Rukia direcionou uma olhar firme e gélido ao garoto, estando mais pálida que o normal. Seus olhos estavam se camuflando juntamente com a noite, apesar do quarto estar claro, devido a lâmpada.

Não pôde evitar de se sentir envergonhado diante do olhar massacrante, então, abaixa a cabeça, escondendo seu rosto.

É... Como previsto, agora ele se sentia mal. Um lixo.

Ele a traiu. Ele a enganou. Ele a preocupou.

E o que mais o matava, era o olhar cheio de repugnância que ela o lançava.

_Eu não presto..._

- Vejo que está se sentindo melhor sim. – Ironicamente ela profere essas palavras, observando o ruivo sentado na cama.

E morena se aproximou do rapaz do rapaz, com os passos e expressão decidida. Mas apenas isso... Porque por dentro estava desmoronando. Ele sentia vergonha, isso é bom. Mas, certamente, era porque precisara dela novamente.. Não porque se arrependera.

Não mesmo.

Então, ele que termine de estragar sua vida. Não interessava mais a ela... Além de que, eles apenas haviam se conhecido não fazia nem um dia. Ela não tinha o direito de lhe bronquear, nem ele devia se desculpar. Ela o aceitara em sua casa porque quis, Ichigo não havia pedido ajuda em nada.

Ou seja... A culpada, no final de tudo, era ela.

Como sempre.

Mas por que, para inicio de conversa, ela havia o ajudado? Ela nunca fora de ajudar as pessoas dessa forma. E Ichigo não valia a pena. Drogado, ela sempre soube que ele era. Mal encarado? Mal humorado? Soube assim que falou com ele.

Triste...?

Disso ela sempre soube. Ela sonha com ele a dias. Dias, ele infernizando sua vida, mesmo sem o conhecer.

Não sabia por que sentia tanta decepção. Talvez, por colocar confiança nele?

Certo. Ela sentia carinho por ele. Carinho pelo rapaz que perdeu o brilho no olhar, diante das dificuldades. Carinho pelo rapaz, ela sabia que no fundo era gentil. Que precisava de alguém para se apoiar.

E ele não era o único.

Talvez... Ela tivesse apenas escolhido curar a pessoa errada.

Porém isso não diminuíra sua raiva. Raiva de si mesma por ter feito isso. E raiva dele por tê-la feito acreditar nele.

Ela, desistindo de ir até o ruivo, caminha de volta para a porta do quarto, e sai por ele discretamente, sem demonstrar sentimento algum. O ruivo aperta os olhos.

Aquela solidão, antes de conhecê-la... Estava voltando. Com tudo.

Porém, acima de tudo... Ele não poderia esquecer do trato. Dinheiro pela própria vida. Ele precisava do dinheiro... Literalmente, sua vida dependia disso.

E possivelmente, ele precisaria roubar dinheiro da pessoa que mais o ajudou.

Não, não! Ele daria um jeito. Tinha que dar...

Rukia voltou momentos depois, trazendo consigo uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca em braços. E Ichigo permanecia olhando para o próprio colo... Mas ao mesmo tempo, não. Não via nada.

- Eu trouxe algumas roupas para você. Não sei se percebeu, mas... – O viu erguer o rosto para si, com um olhar desolado. -... Você está apenas de cueca.

- Ah... – Respondeu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Nem havia reparado nisso.

Também não se sentia desconcertado diante disso. E aparentemente, nem ela.

Retirou o cobertor branco de suas pernas, o jogando de lado.

A morena não estava desconcertada diante da cena, então, se reaproximou do jovem, esticando o braço em sua direção, com as roupas no mesmo.

- Ahn... – Reergueu o braço dolorido e segurou as roupas, evitando os possíveis contatos que poderiam ter no ato, e as coloquei em seu colo. -... Obrigada.

Rukia cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, e desviou o olhar.

- De nada. – Respondeu. – Se vista e vá embora.

E, depois de escutar essas palavras, era como se seu coração houvesse sido quebrado em milhões de pedaços, juntamente coom seu orgulho. O orgulho que pensava ter recuperado.

- Certo. – Ele, com certa dificuldade, se levanta da cama. A dor em seu corpo pareceu ter ido embora, diante de outro tipo de dor que sentia.

Entretanto, ele merecia.

Jogou a camisa em cima da cama e segurou a calça jeans em mãos, se preparando para vesti-la, percebendo que Rukia permanecia lá.

Ele estranhou, mas não comentou nada. Não era da sua conta.

- Sabe, Ichigo. – A voz da garota soou menos fria naquele momento, e uma de contentamento invadiu o rapaz. – Eu não te ajudei por ser pura. Eu te ajudei porque eu sonhei com você.

Ichigo imediatamente pára o serviço de vestir a calça, as deixando ainda em mãos. Vira o rosto rapidamente, encarando diretamente o rosto de Rukia. Estava perplexo e curioso.

- Sonhar comigo?

- Sim. – O olhar dela se tornou ameno, porém triste. Sua voz saiu mais castta. – Você precisava de ajuda. Você era também, uma criança solitária.

-... – Permanecia a olhando, totalmente surpreso. Porém, agora, era uma surpresa misturada com tristeza.

- Não me peça para contar como foi. – Rukia suspirou, fechando os olhos. - Afinal, eu pisaria no seu coração. E minhas palavras ainda estão de pé. – Ela pareceu dizer aquilo com aparente dificuldade, forçada.

Surpreso, porém igualmente sombrio, ele abre levemente a boca. Podia confiar nela...

Ele podia confiar nela!

A frase se repetia em sua cabeça, diversas vezes.

- Que bom que você entende. – Respondeu num fio de voz. Então, voltou-se a tarefa de vestir a calça jeans.

- EU NÃO ENTENDO NADA! – Ela Explode em palavras, olhando diretamente para o rosto do rapaz. Ia colocar para fora, naquele momento, tudo o que a estava sufocando. – Não há motivos para você começar a se drogar! Só porque seu pai era alcoólatra, ou sua mãe também tinha fraquezas, não há motivos para se drogar! Não há!

Então, ela sabia.

Aquele sonho era realmente verdade.

Mas não importava. Ela havia dito que não diria, certo? Então porque acabou de gritar isso?

Revolta.

Não iria deixar barato.

- NÃO É DA FORMA COMO VOCÊ PENSA! – Também gritou, gesticulando as mãos com grosseria. – Você não sofreu como eu sofri! Você não entende como é perder a melhor amiga e os pais quase ao mesmo tempo! Você não sabe como eu fico quando termino de me drogar! – Gritou, em plenos pulmões. – NÃO É TÃO FÁCIL ASSIM!

- Você não é o único a sofrer, Ichigo. – Direcionou os olhos azul-escuros nos castanhos, ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas os invadiam. – Não é. – Sua voz saiu tremida, segurando o choro. – Fui abandonada quando nasci. Meus pais morreram na minha frente. Meu irmão até hoje me culpa. – Mordeu seu lábio inferior ferozmente. – Não era para eu estar te contando isso... – Desviou o olhar rapidamente, para depois volta-lo novamente para o ruivo. – Mas saiba que você não é o único a sofrer.

Ichigo estreitou os olhos castanhos diante da confissão. Não havia surpresa naquele olhar, não havia pena, não havia raiva. Havia entendimento. Havia compaixão.

Como ele era arrogante.

- E você superou isso, não é? – Seu tom de voz mudara. Estava mais forte, porém igualmente triste.

Idiota.

Ele era um idiota.

- Eu não superei. – Rukia respondeu, piscando os olhos. Suas lágrimas precisavam ser contidas. – Eu aceitei. Eu enterrei tudo isso. E eu lavei minha alma. – Ela pareceu suspirar, pegando ar. – E não me droguei.

Silêncio.

Ichigo a olhou intensamente, profundamente tocado. A via vacilar diante daquilo tudo... E novamente, a garota que pensara ser uma muralha, não era. Também tinha suas fraquezas, também era grossa, também tinha sentimentos. E o pior de tudo isso, era que guardava dentro de si.

- Sabe, minha mãe me disse uma poesia, quando eu era criança. – A mágoa que tinha de si mesmo foi embora, dando lugar à compaixão. E não pôde evitar sorrir.

- Poesia? – E a voz de Rukia voltara a ter aquele tom frio, que tanto o incomodava.

- Sim. – Ele, já vestido na calça apesar de estar aberta, se sentou novamente na cama, pacifico. – Acho que você sabe qual é.

Rukia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Será que..._

- O amor é o sentimento mais profundo que o oceano. Um abraço mais comprido que o universo. E as palavras ditas com amor, tem mais doçura que os cantos das aves na primavera. – Ele recitava a poesia calmamente, olhando para o rosto da garota, cujo a mesma, estava perplexa. – O amor é paciente e dócil. Ensina os caminhos da sabedoria...

Parou de falar, ainda olhando no fundo os orbes azuis da garota. Queria que ela continuasse. Queria que ela lhe confirmasse... Por que para si mesmo, já havia confirmado.

Só estava saber se era recíproco.

A morena piscou confusa. Conhecia aquela poesia... Era a do sonho.

Talvez ele quisesse que continuasse...

- Não se revolta, nem agride... Oferece o ombro para quem está caído.

O mais puro silêncio dominou ali.

Castanho no azul, como se um quisesse ler o pensamento do outro.

A confusão da morena ia embora lentamente, de acordo com as batidas de seu coração. Tinha esquecido daquele poema... O poema que sentiu que nunca poderia esquecer. O poema que a havia avisado para ser paciente, para reerguê-lo.

- É recíproco, Rukia? – A pergunta dele fez Rukia se desestabilizar.

Seu sentimento por ela, finalmente, havia ganhado nome. E a resposta dela era o que iria decidir o destino de ambos.

Com aquela pergunta, seu sentimento finalmente havia ganhado resposta. A eterna duvida que havia tanto em sua mente como em seu coração, finalmente fora esclarecida.

Aquela poesia... Fora uma declaração.

- Você me ofereceu um ombro, Rukia. E agora... Eu te ofereço o oceano.

De repente, tudo ficara fácil para ele.

Sempre soube que nunca sofrera sozinho, porém... Não era a mesma coisa. Ele aprendera que, se todos sofrem, ele também deveria sofrer. Mas, com Rukia, só naquelas palavras... Aprendeu que todos sofrem, porém, podem haver momentos de felicidades entre tantos sofrimentos.

Rukia o viu sorrir verdadeiramente. Não um sorriso triste, ou sarcástico... Um sorriso confiante e orgulhoso, como se já soubesse de sua resposta. Suspirou.

É, não havia como negar.

Seu sentimento já fora definido.

- Sim, Ichigo. É recíproco.

Sim... O amava.

E então, momentos depois, podia-se ver os dois deitados na cama, trocando caricias e beijos, numa mistura de malicia e pureza.

Certamente, o tal sentimento evoluiu. Antes, apenas confusão. Depois compaixão. Carinho... E agora evoluía para amor. Um amor formado apenas de tristeza, insegurança, decepções. Porém, algo totalmente gentil.

E os problemas de ambos, foram esquecidos, só naquela noite.

* * *

**Essa fic ta me lembrando um dramalhão mexicano, não sei porque... =x'**

**Mas enfim, obrigada as DUAS pessoas que comentaram. Gente, o que aconteceu? Havia um bom número de reviews no decorrer da história. ._. Eu acho que tenho uma leve resposta pra isso.... -gt**

**Obrigada novamente as pessoas que não desistiram da fic.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**

**_Mili Black_  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Através da Janela**

_Por Mili Black_

9) Reconhecendo-se **X** Meu Sol **X **Culpa necessária

* * *

E lá estavam os dois, um ao lado do outro na cama. O lençol branco apenas cobria a parte íntima de Ichigo, juntamente com parte de suas coxas. Estava sentado, apoiado no espelho da cama. Rukia permanecia de bruços, com o mesmo lençol cobrindo suas nádegas. Apoiando seu rosto na sua mão, ela parecia pensar em algo.

O ruivo totalmente relaxado e com expressão satisfeita, continuava olhando para a garota, esperando uma resposta.

- Arroz. – Respondeu, o olhando.

- Miojo.

- Uma fruta. – Ela coça a nuca rapidamente.

- Maçã. – Ichigo responde.

- Uva.

- Uma cor. – O rapaz pergunta, enquanto a via abraçando o travesseiro que estava debaixo dos seus seios, enfiado o rosto nele, sem deixar de manter o contato visual com o garoto.

-... Laranja. – Ela lançou um olhar brincalhão ao rapaz. Ichigo apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu abertamente.

- Fala sério!

- Ok. – Suspirou. – Azul.

- Azul também. – Ichigo respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

Rukia sorriu para ele, simplesmente.

Palavras não eram necessárias para expressar seus sentimentos. Apenas um olhar bastava.

E o nome desse sentimento, era amor.

Apenas isso.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Ouviu Ichigo a perguntar, colocando a mão sobre sua cabeça.

- Dezessete.

Ichigo arregala os olhos abrindo levemente a boca.

- Eu não acredito! – Exclamou, indignado. – Como você, dessa altura pode ser mais velha que eu?!

A morena juntou as sobrancelhas, num gesto misturado entre diversão e indignação.

- Eu realmente prefiro acreditar que não estou escutando isso. – Estreita os olhos. – O que tem demais em eu ser mais velha?

- Você não parece ser! – Bagunçou os cabelos da garota divertidamente, parecendo não ligar mais para tal fato. Ela segurou o pulso de Ichigo, o parando.

- Quantos anos você tem, então?

- Dezesseis. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, voltando a bagunçar os cabelos da jovem.

- Parece ter vinte. – Falou sugestivamente, novamente parando a mão do ruivo.

- Não é a primeira que fala isso. – Sorriu, descendo a mão da cabeça da morena para seu rosto carinhosamente.

Rukia retribuiu o sorriso, e palavras não eram mais precisas.

Ichigo inclinou-se sobre ela, beijando-lhe os lábios. A garota forçou-se para cima, apoiando seu corpo com as mãos, sobre a cama. Novamente, aquele contato que concretizava tudo.

E aquele pequeno contato, tomou proporções maiores.

Então, passaram a expressar seus sentimentos através de carícias, beijos, sorrisos e olhares.

Aquela sim, era a satisfação que Ichigo procurava.

* * *

Rukia havia ido para a escola atrasada, deixando o ruivo sozinho em casa. Assim, Ichigo se encontrava no quarto, ainda deitado na cama. Já vestido, ele observava o teto do quarto.

Estava grato a ela, muito. Em um dia, a morena conseguira mudar totalmente seu mundo, renovando seus sentimentos, e restaurar seu orgulho. E eesse tal dia fora o mais estranho de sua vida. Agora, o que seria dali pra frente?

Dezesseis anos, escola abandonada, mal de saúde, e podia-se dizer "em caminho para um ex-drogado". Ladrão e ainda por cima ter cabelos laranja. Não era o tipo ideal de namorado. Além de que...

... Tinha uma enorme dívida para parar em algumas horas, ou então morreria.

_Merda! Como eu pude me esquecer?!_

Levantou-se num impulso da cama, perplexo. Precisava pagar ou morreria. Mas como pagar? Não tinha nenhum dinheiro consigo, nem pelo menos para pagar uma parcela.

Sentou-se na cama, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas com as mãos possessivamente espalhadas sobre a cabeça.

Essa não era uma simples dívida, pois não só ele, como rukia também correria perigo. Se eles descobrissem sobre ela, seria bem capaz de Renji a matar no lugar dele.

Fugir? Possivelmente, essa seria a única opção. Mas ele iria sair sem rumo pelo mundo, igual a antes, e certamente Marine o encontraria novamente, e então sem dúvidas, perderia sua vida.

Além do mais, não era covarde o suficiente para abandonar Rukia logo após de prometer-lhe o oceano. Depois do que aconteceu entre os dois na noite anterior.

Angústia.

Iria roubar.

Não iria ser covarde a ponto de abandoná-la, mas sim, seria covarde o suficiente para roubar.

... Será que ele realmente era?

Sim, ele era.

Suspirou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Não era tão difícil assim. Bastava ser esperto o bastante.

E para isso, infelizmente, ele era...

* * *

- Você não acha que a kuchiki-san está mais feliz hoje? – Uma garota de cabelos esverdeados pergunta a outra garota morena, entre cochichos, observando a falada pelo canto dos olhos.

- Concordo. – A outra respondeu, sussurrando. - Ela sempre fica mal-humorada nessa aula. O que será que aconteceu?

- Eu vou saber?! – Acabou por quase gritar a pergunta, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Takeda! – O professor olhou para a aluna de cabelos verdes de forma cortante. – Chame a Makoto para conversar fora daqui.

- Er... Desculpe.

O professor volta-se para o quadro, dando continuidade a matéria ao quadro.

A tal falada Kuchiki estava realmente mais alegre, e não era a toa.

Apesar de simplesmente odiar essa aula de química, incrivelmente não estava incomodada com ela. Além de que, estava ocupada demais distraída, observando o mundo através da janela ao seu lado.

O pátio da escola estava vazio transmitia tranqüilidade e nostalgia, o céu azil estava límpido, sem nenhuma nuvem o encobrindo. O sol brilhava forte, encandeando a visão e qualquer um que se atrever a olhá-lo diretamente.

_Eu nunca me senti tão bem..._

Para falar a verdade, não via a hora de acabar todas as aulas para poder voltar para casa e fazer seu namorado retornar a estudar, a retomar sua vida. Tinha dinheiro, podia fazer isso. Estava entusiasmada para ele voltar a realmente viver.

Piscou incomoda ao arriscar olhar para o astro.

_Me lembra o Ichigo_...

Riu do próprio pensamento. Ichigo? Sol?

Precisava tirar aquele quadro da sala.

_Mas não posso deixar de dizer que foi você que esquentou meus dias._

- Kuchiki! – Novamente, o professor de vira, chamando atenção de Rukia na sala. Sua expressão estava carrancuda. – Eu agradeceria se você me honrasse, prestando atenção na aula.

- Ah... – Ela sorriu sem graça.

* * *

Apesar de estar sol, fazia um pouco de frio, transformando um possível clima seco em algo fresco e agradável. Mas apesar disso, fazia calor para o ruivo. Muito calor.

Estava nervoso, com as cédulas de dinheiro guardadas e um envolpe, que se encontrava dentro do bolso da sua calça. Em frente a porta da casa, ele observava seus pés.

Realmente, havia se rebaixado. Estava no fundo do poço. Não... Mais fundo ainda. Parecia ter cavado o chão até chegar ao inferno.

Miserável.

Roubar dinheiro da mulher que ama para pagar drogas é ser miserável.

Fora até fácil encontrar, e achou irresponsabilidade dela colocar tanto dinheiro num lugar tão comum, pois um mau-caráter poderia invadir a casa e roubar todo o dinheiro, e ela nem iria desconfiar.

Mas como sua vida era irônica.

O 'mau-caráter' não é mais ninguém que o homem que ela mesma colocou dentro de casa.

Ichigo se sentia, mais uma vez, um lixo. Sentia-se podre, descartável.

Ergueu a cabeça, com uma sombra encobrindo-lhe os olhos.

A vontade de se drogar, para esquecer tais sentimentos novamente voltou.

_Não posso. Tenho que resistir!_

Bateu na porta duas vezes e pôs-se a esperar alguém abri-la.

Era necessário, no final de contas. A roubou para o bem dele mesmo e, possivelmente, dela também.

Viu a porta ser aberta e aparecer pó ela Marine, segurando o cigarro entre os dedos. Bonita como sempre. A cobra de sempre.

A viu sorrir satisfatoriamente.

- Ora essa Morango-kun. Pode entrar. – A loira deu-lhe passagem.

Mantendo-se o mais frio possível e tentando ignorar a vontade de colocar um cigarro na boca, ele adentrou na casa e imediatamente sentiu cheiro de álcool.

Avistou o homem de cabelos vermelhos e longos que havia lhe espancado num canto da sala, e não pôde evitar sentir uma enorme fúria nascer e alastrar-se pelo seu corpo. Mas não podia, precisava se segurar.

Apertou os punhos, com o corpo totalmente rígido.

- Aizen vai ficar bastante feliz por você finalmente pagar. – O homem de olhos azuis se pronunciou. – Menos sangue, melhor.

- Nah, cale a boca Chie. – Marine se pronunciou, dando mais uma tragada em seu cigarro.

Ichigo viu Renji lhe lançar um olhar desafiador juntamente com um sorriso irônico, e sentiu novamente o impulso de chegar lá e bater nele lhe invadir. Mas tinha que resistir. Não iria lá para arrumar confusão.

- Veio fazer o pagamento, certo? – A loira perguntou, com uma voz excessivamente doce.

- Sim. – Respondeu seco, retirando um envelope amarelado do bolso.

- Hum... – Ela lê estendeu a palma da mão, esperando o envelope. – Conseguiu o dinheiro, e está tão arrumadinho que nem parece que apanhou igual a um cachorro ontem. – Sua voz saiu falsamente emocionada. – Quem é que está te mantendo?

O ruivo a olhou friamente, entregando o envelope com grosseria em suas mãos.

- Não é da sua conta. – Sibilou entre os dentes. – Vadia.

Um brilho de raiva passou pelos olhos negros da loira, e então a mesma acerta um sonoro tapa no rosto de Ichigo. Havia ficado a marca dos seus cinco dedos no rosto do rapaz.

- Legal. – Ela jogou o dinheiro para Chie, que estava consideravelmente longe dela. – Primeiro cara que tem coragem de me xingar.

Ichigo, apesar de sentir o rosto ardido e dolorido nada faz a não ser olhar mortalmente para a mulher.

A viu sorrir, cheia de sarcasmo.

- Tem mulher no meio... Aposto. – Ela se virou e caminhou até o balcão, tragando seu cigarro. Lá apagou o mesmo no cinzeiro e pegou uma caixa relativamente pequena, totalmente empacotada.

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas, a achando familiar.

_Não pode ser_...

Seu coração bateu dolorosamente.

- Morango-kun, essa foi a caixa que você deixou em seu antigo quarto. - Lhe estendeu a caixa. – As memórias de sua mãe... – O olhar de Marine havia se tornado menos afiado.

Ele, surpreso, segurou a caixa nas mãos e ficou a olhando fixamente. Todos tinham suas atenções voltadas sobre Ichigo, que piscou os olhos em confusão.

- Por que vocês a guardaram? – Perguntou quase num sussurro.

Estava surpreso, claro. Nessa caixa havia um pouco de sua mãe. Pequenas fotos, um anel e um pedaço de papel, onde havia escrito sua poesia favorita. Lembranças de sua preciosa mãe.

Não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz. Pensava que nunca mais a teria.

- Aquele seu amigo que morreu de overdose, o Chad... – Ela começou a responder, com voz suave. – Te tratava como um irmão mais novo. – Deu um meio sorriso. – Já havia sido namorada dele.

- O que?! – Exclamou surpreso.

Ichigo nunca soube disso.

- Eu guardei isso para você, como se fosse um presente para o Chad.

- Mas...

- Claro, se você não pagasse, eu iria liberar para o Renji te matar. – E o sorriso ferino de Marine voltou. – Então, já que você pagou, é meu dever te dar isso.

O ruivo não sabia se agradecia ou não. Sentia raiva e agradecimento pela mulher a sua frente. Então, preferiu não falar nada, dando as costas para a loira.

- Vá embora daqui. – Os olhos dela demonstravam irritação.

Ichigo deu mais uma vez um daqueles de seus sorrisos estranhos. Indefinidos, que transmitiam todos os sentimentos possíveis, e ao mesmo tempo, mão.

Com a caixa em mãos, caminhou firmemente, até sair pela porta, a batendo com força.

Chie olhou para a Marine maliciosamente.

- Tem um presentinho pra ele dentro daquela caixa, certo?

Marine sorriu com maldade.

- Claro. É sempre legal brincar com a mente das pessoas.

* * *

**Isso, comentários! *-* Obrigada pessoal.**

**Ah, e tenho que falar uma coisa... A fic está chegando ao fim. O próximo capítulo será o último... Então, vou parar de encher o saco de vocês, boahaha! Talvez eu volte com outra fic IchiRuki depois.. Ou não. Estou com planos.**

**Thata****: Ah, que bom que você gostou da fic, e é uma pena que você tenha chegado no final dela D: Mas, seja MUITISSIMO bem-vinda.**

**Bem, então, té a próxima.**

**_Mili Black_  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Através da Janela**

_Por Mili Black_

10) Caixinha de surpresas **X** Esperança e Fé **X** Amarga Tentação?

* * *

Lá estava ele, sentado na cama macia em seu quarto de hospedes, com a caixa em mãos. Sorriu com suavidade. Um pouco de sua mãe vivia dentro daquela caixa. Suas preciosas lembranças. Como pôde esquecê-las dessa forma? Fora tão frio em relação a isso...

O ruivo estava contente, e até um pouco consolado. Precisava disso para amenizar a culpa de ter roubado Rukia. Precisava da amiga chamada 'mãe'.

Talvez, conseguisse um pouco, disse olhando para as fotos...

Ichigo se sentiu gelado, e ao mesmo tempo quente. Um sentimento estranho o invadiu, chamado "ansiedade". Ansioso para rever todas aquelas lembranças, mas também estava receoso.

Apenas não sabia do que exatamente sentia medo... Talvez algo relacionado à traição? Trair sua mãe também, no final de contas?

_Tsc, é coisa da minha cabeça._

Precisava encontrar uma tesoura para cortar o lacre da caixa; Na expectativa para 'reencontrar' sua mãe.

Deixou a caixa em cima da cama e foi em busca de um dos empregados da casa, na tentativa de encontrar uma tesoura. O mais rápido possível.

* * *

Já estavam na sala de aula, com alguns alunos sentados em suas carteiras, com outros fazendo qualquer coisa, menos sentados. Rukia era uma das garotas quietas, que observava o mundo pela janela ao seu lado.

Tédio...

Essa era a palavra que definira o momento.

Bagunça geral, barulho. Desordem. Porém, ela parecia estar alheia a tudo. Quando viu um homem adentrar na sala pela porta, vestido de terno e gravata. Imediatamente, todos os alunos voltaram aos seus lugares e ficaram quietos, observando com atenção àquele homem. Era o vice-diretor do colégio.

- Boa Tarde. – Cumprimentou com sua voz mansa. – Hoje não haverá aula no segundo horário. Motivo, a filha da diretora sofreu um acidente de carro quando saía da faculdade. Estão liberados.

Surpresa para alguns, alívio para outros.

O vice-diretor se retirou, e logo os alunos fizeram o mesmo, se levantando rapidamente de suas carteiras, pegando suas bolsas e saindo apressadamente da sala.

Rukia não era um deles.

Lentamente, foi guardando o material espalhado por cima da mesa. Estava um pouco surpresa pelo triste fato que acontecera... Mas também aliviada. Nesse dia, não estava conseguindo se concentrar em nada.

Isso era bom.

Quando terminou de se organizar, sendo uma das últimas a sair, passou pela porta apressadamente. Finalmente, estava indo para casa. Antes, não gostava de ficar em casa, e sempre arranjara motivos idiotas para ficar na rua. Porém... Ela tinha motivos para voltar para casa.

Mas... Que mau pressentimento seria esse?

* * *

Já estava com a caixa em cima do colo, estava sentado em cima da cama. Havia passado minutos procurando uma maldita tesoura! Como encontrar dinheiro fora tão fácil e encontrar apenas uma tesoura, tão difícil?

Levou uma mão até a testa e logo depois se pôs a massagear suas têmporas. Porque ele sempre se lembrava disso?

Talvez porque não havia como esquecer...

Suspirou frustradamente. De repente, abrir aquela caixa havia se tornado vital. Possivelmente, as lembranças da sua mãe poderiam o ajudar.

É.

Isso.

Com apenas um lado afiado da tesoura, começou a recortar o lacre da caixa, fazendo um forte barulho.

Ansiedade.

Não podia deixar de se sentir feliz, aquilo era seu tesouro.

Quando terminou de cortar o lacre da caixa, jogou a tesoura num lugar qualquer em cima da cama.

Rapidamente abriu a caixa, deixando as duas abas que a tampavam em direções contrárias. Ansioso, olhou dentro da caixa com expectativa, porém, o que ele viu lá não foi exatamente o que esperava.

Dentro dela havia dois pedaços de plástico, como se estivessem em razão de fazer peso na caixa. Entretanto, não fora isso que chamara sua atenção.

Sentiu que os batimentos de seu coração cessar por alguns segundos, para depois voltar com força total, dolorosamente.

Certo... O que ele via não podia ser verdade. Só podia ser coisa de sua cabeça... Ilusão de ótica!

Sua garganta secou, seus olhos que já estavam arregalados, esbugalharam-se, quando percebeu que aquilo não era coisa da sua imaginação.

- Seringa...? – Forçou-se a perguntar, pois sua voz já não queria sair.

Ele não piscava... Nem sua respiração parecia querer se estabilizar.

Um pouco trêmulo, levou a mão para dentro da caixa e segurou a seringa, com certa dificuldade. Levou-a a altura dos olhos arregalados.

Sentiu uma coisa estranha dentro de si... Algo parecido com um baque. Um baque que fez suas veias pulsarem, e um ouro tipo de ansiedade o invadir.

Rapidamente abaixou o olhar, enfiando a mão vazia dentro da caixa de papelão, retirando de lá um saquinho plástico com uma espécie de pó branco dentro dele.

Reconheceu imediatamente.

Heroína.

Olhava boquiaberto, para o saquinho plástico cheio de heroína em pó.

Inspirou profundamente, ansioso.

- Heroína... – Piscou rapidamente, com aparente nervosismo. – Mas... Não era para estarem as coisas da minha mãe aqui? – Ficou olhando fixamente para o pó branco, parecendo estar hipnotizado.

Fazia algum tempo que não tinha heroína em mãos. Não podia negar, adorava o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele. E, a mesma, do nada, chegara assim... Dentro de uma caixa para ele. Como se fosse um presente.

Deveria aceitar, por que não?

Não!

Um momento...

... Não deveriam estar lá as lembranças de sua mãe?

Raiva.

- MAS QUE PORCARIA É ESSA?! – Urrou se levantado rapidamente e jogando o saco plástico cheio de heroína e a seringa com tudo contra a parede mais próxima.

Observou o pesado saco plástico caindo no chão um pouco antes de encontrar a parede, e a seringa fazendo um barulho seco ao chocar-se a parede pintada.

Ficou um tempo indeterminado lá parado, olhando fixamente a seringa e a pequena escola no chão, próximos. Seus lábios estavam ressecados, e não podia negar a terrível vontade que se alastrou pelo seu corpo de se drogar.

Estava ela, tão próxima de si. Porque não tentar novamente?

Só uma última vez...

Piscou em confusão, e num impulso, correu para pegar os dois objetos ao chão.

_Maldição! E se eu sujei a agulha?!_

Suspirou aliviado ao ver que a tampinha que cobria toda a agulha ainda estava lá, segura.

Mas que tipo de pensamento é esse? Não podia se drogar novamente!

Não havia exatamente um motivo para ele não se picar. Mas havia uma pessoa. O nome dela era Rukia.

A amava, e não poderia a decepcionar novamente.

Já bastava o que ele fez a roubando. Não havia esquecido. Fora um covarde, e se sentia um lixo. Tão... Pútrido.

Para falar a verdade, nem soube como conseguira retornar a casa dela. Com certeza, o mais sensato seria fugir... Mas ele não havia a roubado para justamente não fugir, e a deixar sozinha?

Fugir depois de tê-la roubado seria a pior coisa a se fazer, então.

O que o leva a novamente o motivo de ter encontrado, acidentalmente, a heroína.

Bom, talvez nem tão acidentalmente assim... Poderia esperar tudo de Marine. Tudo.

- Vadia!

Sentimentos estranhos, confusos o atormentavam. Decepção consigo mesmo, raiva, ansiedade. E medo. Medo do Rukia poderia achar... Medo do que poderia acontecer. Medo de perder seu sonho.

Permaneceu a olhar estreitamente para as duas coisas em sua mão.

A vontade era alarmante, fato. Fotos os hormônios de seu corpo estavam em alerta, o agonizando. Ele sabia que tinha que se picar. Mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso.

Ou poderia...?

Só uma vez, certo?

Não tinha nada demais nisso, não?

Afinal, mais uma vez... A última. O último prazer isso.

Sim, a última vez.

Saiu pela porta em poucos passos, levando o saquinho com o pó e a seringa consigo.

* * *

- Ahn... Kurosaki-san? – Um dos cozinheiros que sempre ficavam na cozinha indagou contidamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – O que deseja?

- Saiam, vocês dois.

- Como?!

- JÁ DISSE PARA SAÍREM! – Berrou, irritadiço. Logo, os dois cozinheiros do local se entreolharam, e acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

A mulher para quem trabalhavam haviam dito para cumprirem o que o ruivo iria dizer. Então... Não podiam fazer mais nada a não ser obedecerem.

Saíram rapidamente, sem perguntarem o porquê.

Ichigo suspirou pesadamente.

Fora grosso, mas sua vida não importava a ninguém. Nem o que iria fazer ali.

Colocou a seringa e o plástico em cima da mesa, para logo começar a abrir todas as portas e gavetas do armário, atrás de uma colher.

Estava apressado, como se estivesse fazendo algum ato proibido, algum crime.

E de fato estava.

Encontrou uma colher grande numa das gavetas e então caminha até a mesa, colocando a colher em cima da mesma. Pegou o saco plástico e o abriu, arrancando o selo. O cheiro daquele pó o inebriou por alguns momentos.

- Certo... Tomara que eu não tenha perdido a prática.

Então, colocou um pouco do pó na colher, e ligou o fogão na eletricidade, apertando um botão que corresponderia a determinada boca do fogão. E então, começou a esperar o pó virar líquido.

E isso não demorou.

Logo, o ruivo estava despejando o líquido esbranquiçado dentro da seringa.

Conseguiu encher metade da mesma.

_É... Está bom o tamanho da dose._

Suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos.

É, depois de dias sem injetar-se a heroína, iria novamente...

... Ainda poderia voltar atrás. Porque isso era errado.

Mas, seria uma última vez. Não era ao todo, tão ruim assim.

Retirou a tampa da agulha finíssima, e posicionou a seringa em suas mãos. Puxou a manga de sua camisa para cima, mostrando todo o cumprimento de seu braço, onde já havia várias marcas de injeções. Posicionou a seringa junto de sue braço, já encostando a agulha em sua pele, quando ouve passos vindos na direção da cozinha.

Não teve nem tempo de piscar...

... Rukia já estava parada, totalmente perplexa, alguns centímetros a sua frente.

- Ichigo...?

Castanho no azul.

Porém... Não era um contato visual confortante, cúmplice.

Um olhar surpreso por parte do ruivo, um olhar surpreso por parte da morena. Ambos estavam perplexos. Sem reação. Apenas se encarando mutuamente... Tentando, a todo custo, pensar que isso não era verdade.

Rukia, que carregava sua mochila apenas em um ombro, a deixou cair, fazendo um barulho fechado. Seus braços permaneciam parados, não apenas eles... Mas todo o seu corpo. Nenhum movimento, nada. Apenas o choque.

Choque de encontrá-lo assim.

Choque de encontrar Ichigo... Dessa forma. Tão...

- Ichigo...?

Silêncio sepulcral.

O que Ichigo sentia? Vergonha. Vergonha por ter sido encontrado nessa situação. Pronto para se picar. Pronto para estragar sua vida, mais uma vez... Pronto para decepcionar a pessoa que mais ama.

Os olhos da morena estavam arregalados, tanto que suas pupilas ficaram dilatadas.

O que ela via era uma ilusão. Só poderia ser ilusão. Ichigo não estava a sua frente, prestes a se drogar. Não podia ser verdade, não podia...

- Ichi... go?

Sua respiração pareceu cessar. Seu pulmão parecia estar sufocado, preso. Ela não podia respirar.

Ichigo, simplesmente, não sabia o que fazer. Queria que um buraco no chão se abrisse e o consumisse, levando-o para a escuridão;

Não havia como se sentir pior.

Seu corpo congelou. Porém, porque fazia tanto calor?

O nome disse era...

Nervosismo.

Os olhos de Rukia se estreitaram, quando ela os sentiu arder. Sim, era Ichigo...

Ela finalmente entendeu porque sentia que algo de ruim iria acontecer.

Trincou os dentes.

Raiva.

- Eu estou realmente vendo isso, Ichigo?

O ruivo sentiu uma nova carga de peso cair com tudo em seus ombros. Seus olhos se estreitaram, só que em tristeza.

Fétido.

- É... Eu estou realmente vendo isso. – Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo um nó no seu estômago. – Sua voz saiu seca, contida nela, vários berros de raiva e várias lágrimas magoadas.

Ichigo tinha o direito de fazer isso com ela? Sim, tinha. Ele não devia nada à ela! Mas isso não diminuíra sua raiva. A raiva de ter sido traída, apunhalada pelas costas. Não... A raiva de si mesma, por ter acreditado, mais uma vez nele.

A tensão dali era quase palpável.

- Isso é heroína, certo?- Fixou o olhar obscurecido pela raiva na seringa que o rapaz aproximara do braço.

Ichigo realmente precisava responder? Será que ela não via que era heroína? Por que piorar tanto a situação? Por que o fazer sentir-se tão mais miserável?

- O que você quer da sua vida? – Perguntou Rukia, se contendo para não gritar. – O QUE VOCÊ QUER DA SUA VIDA ME ENGANANDO ASSIM?!

Silêncio.

Ichigo não tinha o que responder. Sabia que estava errado. Sabia que ela iria vencer a discussão... Sabia que no final, quem iria sofrer mais era ela.

Sabia disso sim... Mas será que tinha que ficar calado? Merecia ser humilhado desse jeito?

Mas que espécie de pergunta é essa? Porque ela não poderia o humilhar, quando ele mesmo se humilhou, **a** humilhara, quando pegou o dinheiro dela?

Orgulho.

- EU QUERO SIMPLESMENTE QUE MEUS PROBLEMAS NÃO EXISTAM MAIS!

- Deixe de ser imbecil, seu miserável! – O insultou, quase cuspindo as palavras. – Os problemas não se resolvem assim! ISSO NEM É RESOLVER!

- Eu nunca pedi para você me ajudar! – A essa altura, Ichigo já havia jogado a seringa cheia de heroína em cima da mesa. – Você ajudou porque quis! Pegou esse problema porque quis!

- ISSO NÃO VEM AO CASO! – Berrou a plenos pulmões. – Onde você comprou essa heroína?! Você estava sem dinheiro!

Ichigo se calou diante daquilo.

Não que ele houvesse comprado a droga com o dinheiro dela. Mas ele a roubou, para pagar justamente outras drogas.

- Eu não acredito... – Disse nervosamente.

Só poderia ser brincadeira. Ichigo não tinha cinismo o suficiente para roubá-la, teria?

Olhou nos olhos dele.

Sim... Ele teria...

- Você me roubou... – Sussurrou, olhando nos olhos tristes dele. – Você me roubou! Eu não acredito!

- Agora chega, Rukia! – Ichigo quase grita, olhando-a dessa vez com irritação. – Eu sei que você está certa, droga! Mas você não sabe meus motivos!

- Eu sei os motivos sim! Você me roubou para comprar aquela maldita heroína!

- EU NÃO COMPREI MERDA DE HEROÍNA NENHUMA! – Berrou, estreitando os olhos, cheio de fúria. – Maldição! Eu roubei você sim, mas foi para pagar minhas dívidas! Dívidas relacionadas a drogas! Se não, minha querida, tanto eu quanto você correríamos risco de vida! – Após terminar de dizer a última frase, sorriu sarcástico.

A morena o olhava com tanta intensidade, que ela mesma se sentia incomodada com isso. Tantos sentimentos misturados naquele olhar. Raiva. Rancor. Decepção. Carinho. Esperança.

- Por que você não me disse, Ichigo?! – Ela quase lhe implorou com o olhar pela resposta. – A questão não é nem você ter pagado suas dívidas com meu dinheiro, e sim, ter me roubado! Eu achei que você confiava em mim... Você poderia ter me contado. Vejo que me enganei.

- Não fale essa besteira, mas é claro que eu confio em você! – Estreitou os olhos, quase gritando. O ruivo estava desesperado. O sentimento lhe sufocava, lhe atormentava. Matava-lhe.

- Não parece. – Disse seca.

O que Rukia sentia por Ichigo no momento?

Repulsa.

O que Ichigo sentia por Rukia no momento?

...

Amor? Apenas se culpava o tempo inteiro por estar a fazendo ficar nessa situação desconfortável. Ele a amava demais para fazê-la ficar assim...

... Ou não. Fora capaz de roubar-lhe, não foi? Por que não deu um voto de confiança nela? Até para si mesmo, o que ele falou parecia ser mentira.

Não.

Ele não confiava nela.

Por que não confiava nela?

- Talvez você tenha razão.

O silêncio dominou o local novamente.

Ficaram se olhando, então. Novamente, aquela combinação exuberante e estranha. Castanho no azul. Esperança na Fé? .

A última comparação de repente não se tornara tão estranha assim...

- Ichigo... – A voz dela saiu mais emotiva, fazendo o rapaz franzir as sobrancelhas. – Você pode fazer o que quiser. Mas não vai se drogar. – Assim, a morena caminha até a mesa, retirando a tampa da seringa. – Isso você não vai fazer, de jeito nenhum.

Ichigo simplesmente observava o que a garota fazia com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele não sabia o que sentir. Decepção por ter sido fraco, raiva de si mesmo por ter traído Rukia, tristeza por ela ter ficado triste, contentamento por a morena ainda se mostrar preocupada. E medo... Medo do que ela poderia fazer com aquela seringa.

- O que você pretende fazer? – A voz dele, naquele momento, saiu mais firme. Não demonstrava em nada a instabilidade que ele sentia.

- Pretendo derramar essa coisa inútil pelo ralo da pia. – Já estava de frente para a pia, de costas para o ruivo. Abriu a tampa da seringa, fazendo um barulho grosso. Derramou então, todo o líquido esbranquiçado lentamente pelo ralo da pia, como se sentisse prazer em fazer isso.

_O quê...?_

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! - Urrou Ichigo, correndo em direção a Rukia.

Por trás da garota, ele tenta pegar seus braços, assim tentando a parar de derramar seu tão precioso líquido.

- Eu já fiz. – Apesar de ser pressionada com certa força contra a pia, não se incomodava. O que já foi jogado fora, não teria volta. E Ichigo que sofresse quando a tudo isso.

- Maldita! Você não podia ter feito isso... Era a minha heroína! Minha! Eu precisava dela!

Um tapa.

Ichigo sentiu o lado esquerdo seu rosto arder terrivelmente, ao se dar conta que seu rosto estava virado para o lado. Seus olhos estavam arregalados...

Rukia havia lhe batido.

Numa fração de segundos, a morena havia se virado e acertado um tapa em cheio no rosto do ruivo. Um tapa cheia de raiva e frustração. Um tapa que demonstrava todos os seus sentimentos... Ou talvez, não. Uma tapa para fazê-lo deixar de falar bobagens, para acordar par ao mundo ao seu redor.

Possivelmente, nem isso fosse.

É... E com esse tapa, o ruivo pareceu acordar das palavras que acabara de pronunciar.

Como fora... Idiota.

Ela só estava querendo a ajudar.

Onde foi que seu vício o levou? A xingar a mulher que mais ama?

Idiota.

Seus corpos estavam no mínimo, próximos agora. Olhavam-se nos olhos, cheios de sentimento. Não sentimentos bons... Nem sentimentos ruins. Apenas sentimentos. Sentimentos indefinidos, que sempre os definiria.

- Eu já fiz o que devia, não é? – A voz da garota saiu sussurrada, e extremamente sofrida. – Eu entrei nessa porque eu quis. Mas agora, eu vou sair. Porque eu quero sair.

O ruivo começou a sentir os olhos arderem.

Estragara totalmente sua vida. Jogara fora tudo o que houve de bom nela. Agora, suas lembranças mais preciosas não poderiam ser mais revividas... Porque não passariam de lembranças. Lembrança das quais sempre sofreria de tê-las, pois no final de tudo... Não dera o valor merecido á elas.

Mas ele não podia deixar Rukia lhe escapar. Porque havia feito tantas lembranças com ela... Boas e ruins. E, a morena ainda existia em sua vida, em seu presente. Não era apenas uma memória em preto e branco. Era colorido... Real.

- Não. Você entrou nessa porque quis... Mas não vai sair. Eu não vou deixar.

Então, ele a agarra pelos seus ombros e a beija. O beijo feroz, ágio e impaciente. O contato da boca de Ichigo contra Rukia era quase violento, de tão urgente. Mas havia um problema.

Ela não correspondia.

Era como se ele estivesse beijando uma boneca.

Rukia estava em choque, diante do beijo de Ichigo. Tão urgente, tão violento, tão... Doce. Porém, seus olhos arregalados não brilhavam mais em surpresa, e sim em raiva... Estava com medo de ceder àquela tentação novamente.

E então, com certa dificuldade começa a socar o peito do ruivo a sua frente. Ela queria sair, não queria nunca mais o ver. Mas ele não deixava... E nem ela parecia querer lutar verdadeiramente quanto a isso. Seus lábios começaram a formigar, mas ele não parecia disposto a desistir.

De repente, o sabor do beijo muda... Para algo salgado.

Não se sabe dizer quem estava chorando ali, se era ela ou Ichigo... Mais lágrimas vinham.

Finalmente, Rukia aparenta desistir. Não havia como reagir.

O beijo se torna violento por parte dos dois.

Aqueles toques eram para machucar ou acariciar?

Nem eles sabiam ao certo.

- Desculpe... – A voz do ruivo saiu embargada, enquanto puxava Rukia para cima pela cintura, fazendo-a ficar nas pontas dos pés.

Ichigo iria realmente errar muitas vezes. Rukia iria realmente pensar que nunca mais o perdoaria. Mas, talvez... Essa combinação desse certo.

* * *

**Final clichê? É eu sei, perdão, mas quando eu fiz esse capítulo foi num momento horrível, e eu estava me morrendo. HSAUASUHASHUASAS**

Bem, a fic acabou. É, sentirei falta dela. Mas aí, já disse que é a primeira fic com mais de cinco capitulos que terminei? Hehehe n.n  


**Então, peço um super Obrigada a todos os leitores da fic, anônimos e não anônimos XD  
Alguns leitores simplesmente desapareceram com o passar dos capítulos, mas eu entendo, eu acho... lol**

Agradecimentos especiais a _Mari-chan_, _Aninha-chan e Ann. _Elas, minhas amigas suuper que as conheci quando postei esta história no orkut, XD. Me deram a maior força. *-*

**E sim, voltando... Vou postar outra história, sim. O nome dela vai ser _Lilium_. Tenho o Prólogo, Capítulo 1 e 2 prontos. Ah, também é de Bleach e IchiRuki, obviamente. xD É uma fic séria e tem uma séria dose de humor negro, além de ser totalmente dark. xD Sim vai ser U.A. *-* Espero poder ver vocês por lá quando eu começar a postá-la, o que não vai demorar muito eu acho.**

Obrigada a todos, mesmo.

**_Mili Black_  
**


End file.
